Kismet
by Angelita
Summary: This is my first ff, so be nice. It takes place after the show ended. I'm setting things they way they should be. R&R,. Pairings in this include M&S and B&D (the D is not for Doubar) and 2 OC's. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

DC: The characters belong to Adventures of Sinbad and not at all to me (I never would have cancelled them if it did).the new characters belong to me though.

Prologue:

Sinbad woke up that morning with the same thing (or should we say person) on his mind as he did everyday for a VERY long time. He could still smell the remnants of her. He knew it was only a dream. But he could never help getting wrapped up in his dreams...his dreams of her. He could still remember last night's newest adventure his mind placed them at.

*The Dream*

They were at a festival. He could see his brother Doubar indulging in the great feast the island held. Rongar and Bryn were amusing themselves by watching Firouz demonstrate to some children the better points of one of his inventions. Sinbad could only imagine what trouble his brilliant scientist would get himself into as he watched Firouz light up his newest creation.

Sinbad had the idea to intervene, and keep his friends and crewmates out of trouble, but once he inhaled he breath in the sweet and familiar scent that could always erase anything he was thinking. He turned to see a smile that could light any room, though he was always more concerned about how it lit up his heart. She turned her sight to what he hadpreviously entertained him.

"I believe our Firouz has finally found an audience that could truly appreciate him," she said as way to, if nothing more, than to distract her captain from his intense gaze.

"Yes" was the only reply he could mutter. He was to deep in thought. Thoughts of her, thoughts that grew more and more haunting as time went on.

"I am actually very tired; I think I will be going back to the inn." She said turning back to him. She turned to walk down the dirt path leading back to where they had set up occupancy until they were ready to continue on their voyage of the seas she felt her hand being held. She turned to see the person holding it.

As if her words were an anvil knocking him out of his trance. "You can't leave now." as his voice deepened and he stepped closer to her "the fun is just beginning"

His words were hoarse. She wondered if he knew what he did to her when he spoke like that. She decided to squash whatever thoughts and emotions were arising in her mind. She slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp. "That may be true sailor. But I won't be much fun if I don't get to rest my eyes soon." She turned again to the dirt road and crossed her arms in an effort to keep them safe from anymore unexpected grasping and to keep her warm.

He watched as she walked down the path and into the inn. Why was it he felt so empty, so cold, when she left his side? It had been a growing epidemic for him for many weeks now. He started walking down the path, like a thirst that needed to be quenched.

She knew she was not exactly that tired, but she was not in a festive mood. She had been spending too much time on things that could never be.

"Girl, you must stop thinking...you are going to drive yourself mad." She pulled off her boots and her dress. She wanted to at least enjoy the lovely bed. She'd come to appreciate those types of things more. She loved the Nomad, it was her home, however she did miss sleeping on a flat bed instead of her shaking hammock. The rocking may help infants with sleep, but she always had much more trouble adjusting. She slipped herself into the cascade of blankets and to at least give an attempt to it, she closed her eyes.

He walked into the inn. He saw the innkeeper and gave him a quick nod.

"Heading in Lad?" the innkeeper asked while he was preparing to retire himself.

"Yes. I do think it is time." Sinbad said knowing the double meaning in his words.

"Ah, well that is good. I must leave too. My wife must be waiting for me, though she must be asleep. Allah bless that woman I could watch her sleep for hours." The old man looked up as if he pictured his wife in the ceiling. Shaking his head as to relinquish the image, "well than, good night young one."

Sinbad nodded his head as he watched the old man retire to his own part of the inn. If that was not a sign, than he did not know what else could be one. He needed to see her now...now more than ever...even if it was to watch his own blessed one sleep.

She had her eyes closed and her body turned towards the wall. She was starting to become drowsy, when her senses awoke her again to the noise of her creaking door. Someone was entering her room. She crept her hand under her pillow to reveal the dagger that Rongar gave her for protection. She could only imagine one of those drunken villagers watch her go in to the inn and were maybe thinking to to try something. Well they wouldn't get very far in their plans as far as she was concerned, and she had the weapon to prove it. She heard the foot steps get closer. 3...2...1...she turned from her phony sleep to her culprit on her knees in the bed...with her dagger to his throat.

He did not move or speak. He should have known better than to underestimate her reflexes. He found himself rather amused and just a bit frightened. He knew he could handle this two ways: 1) he can identify himself and calm her nerves or 2) have a little fun...guess which one he chose.

Trying to shield his voice. "Who are you. What are you doing in my room?" he kept silent knowing it would drive her crazy. "I asked you a question, but fine if losing your neck will not deter you from your silence maybe the loss of something else would." He felt the dagger lift from his throat and trail down to where his...yeah that's where...He couldn't contain himself anymore. He burst into laughter.

"SINBAD!" She pulled up the dagger and shoved him away from her. "You horrible, arrogant bastard. What did you think you were doing?"

He could not respond due to his insane laughter. Her glares could have pierced a hole through his skull. "Hahaha, I believe sorceress that I just scared you out of your wits, but it is reassuring to know you can take care of yourself." His laughter subsided a bit.

"You are fortunate that I had decided to ask any questions. I could have just decided very well with ANY intruder and ended your life there!" She protested. He knew how to get under her skin, and as much as she hated it, she loved it just the same.

"No, I am too great a warrior" she gave him a look of surprise and disbelief.

She smiled and got up to be face to face with him, "Well great warrior, sneak into my room like that again and we shall see who is the winner of this argument."

She was tall enough to stare him straight in the eye. Her breath warm on his face. He was so close to what he had wanted from the moment he laid eyes on her. "Is that an invitation my dear sorceress?" his voice hoarse again.

She knew how dangerous this situation had become. Realizing she was in nothing more than her long undershirt and her red curls framing her face, it was more than he could handle. She started stepping back to hopefully relieve the intensity. He wouldn't let her this time; those same hands that grasped her hand earlier that night and sent her those unwanted butterflies to her stomach started snaking around her waist. He may not be able to view her figure, but he could feel it, her perfect curves.

"Sinbad, what are you doing?" she said it so low it sounded like part of the wind. "I don't think we should." he put his finger over her mouth to quiet her, but then he used it to trace her lips.

"Say you don't feel it, and I will go." His statement surprised her. "I...I...um" she turned her eyes away from his gaze, her mind and her heart both started tugging at her. She knew what she wanted, and she could most certainly feel what he wanted, but her brain kept screaming stop.

He could see her debating in her head, so he decided to give his side the advantage. He left one arm around her waist, but he took his other hand under her chin so she would turn to him again. When she looked into his eyes, her brain shut up. He pulled her close and like something that seemed so natural to them both their lips came together. She moved her hands up to his face, she wanted to giggle cause she could feel the stubble. The sexy stubble that always gave her all those lovely dreams of him. She moved her arms up around his neck into his hair. 'Oh God his wonderful hair' she thought. Their kiss was one of passion, but also one of something deeper. And they could both feel it. Their tongues met each other like two old souls that have been separated for years. They kissed from for what like a heavenly eternity. He knew he had to pull away soon or they both would collapse from not breathing. As he pulled away he made little kisses on her lip and bit her lip, tugging it, not wanting to let her go.

He moved her into an embrace and started whispering in her hair, "Tell me, say you feel it...please say it." She pulled away and looked him in the eye. She saw it, the want, the need, she knew he needed to hear it, and she needed to say it. "I love you, Sinbad."

He felt like he could walk on air if needed be, he smiled, he pulled her back into a kiss. He pulled back for a second, "I love you too." And she smiled right back and started frustrated kisses from their lips to their their chest. "God how I love you." He picked her up by her legs and let them wrap around him. Never stopping their kisses he walked towards the bed and landed on it with him on top of her. He moved his hands up her thigh, and as he was ready to make their confessions of love complete. He started to hear someone calling.

*End Dream*

"Sinbad, are you going to sit there all day little brother? We have a ship to run." And as his brother so RUDELY cut off his daydreaming he walked out of quarters. He looked out at the beautiful day, and saw the glorious sun, but no matter how beautiful. His mind kept returning to the one thing that his mind always returned .

"Good morning captain." He felt the hand of his newest crewmate on his shoulder. "Morning to you too Dermott." He smiled and saw the red headed man moved towards the edge of the ship. Where Bryn was.

It had been 4 months since Rumina had died and the spell that imprisoned him was lifted. Sinbad did worry they may be a bit of a disadvantage losing their eyes in the sky, but he didn't care. Not to say he wasn't happy when he found out the residual effects of the spell left Dermott with the powers to communicate with other animals, giving them back the eyes and more so.

Dermott was much better company though, as a man than an infernally cranky bird. He re-adjusted rather quickly to life as a man. But that did not surprise Sinbad, he was Maeve's brother after all, and he also had a bit of help from a certain sorceress. He saw how close Bryn and Dermott got. He knew they were close as bird and keeper, but as man and woman, the way they continued talking and looking at each other, they were going to turn out to be much more.

As happy as he was for them, he could not help feel a tinge of jealousy. He wanted his sorceress back. He wanted to breath in her scent, and talk with her the way he saw Bryn and Dermott. He missed her more than he wanted to recognize, her smile, her arguing, the way he could talk to her like no other. He didn't know how or when but he knew, if he ever wanted his soul at ease, he had to get her back.

"Ready to set sail captain?" asked Firouz from the mast. He snapped back into reality. Knowing he had a job to do and a crew to lead, "Where are we headed?" Sinbad jumped up to him.

"We are going to Cestria Island. And old friend needs some help." Sinbad replied to his men, and started informing them of the coordinates of their next adventure.


	2. Surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise  
  
"CAPTAIN! IT IS CESTRIA ISLAND!" One of the crewmen pointed towards the island. Sinbad turned and saw the island. "OK MEN!" he barked loud enough so everyone heard, "THE ISLAND IS SURROUNDED BY TOO MUCH CORAL AND CRATERS, WE WILL BE TAKING THE BOATS IN, GATHER WHAT YOU MUST, WE WILL BE ON THE ISLAND FOR SOME TIME!" They looked at their captain, and with a wave of his hand they were dismissed to gather their belongings and continued with their duties.  
  
Sinbad walked down the below deck. His mind had been plagued with his dreams, he knew he had work to do, but all he wanted to do was sleep. Not because he was tired, but because at least in his dreams, she was there. He was so entrapped in his thoughts that he did not feel the hand that pressed his arm until it turned him. "You seem distracted little brother," said Doubar as the giant turned his younger sibling to eyeshot. Sinbad decided to lie, "I did not get much sleep last night." Doubar look at him with a mix of questioning and disbelief, "but this isn't the first time you have been distracted, it seems you have been filling most of your days with these distractions." Sinbad knew it to be true. For some reason he had been spending many hours in thought of what he lost. He did not know why. He had spent a good year denying it, pushing the feelings and fears away, subsiding any sort of emotion on the subject. He laughed, he joked, he slept with other woman, why was it so hard for him now. They were never lovers in reality, he never told her the truth of his feelings. They were nothing more than friends, companions on a voyage at most, but he knew he felt a lot more.  
  
He remembered an invention of Firouz. It was on one of their adventures. They were trying to save a village from a demon. They made a dam of wood and a concoction that Firouz came up with to hold them together to hold in the river while they battled him, so when the time came all of the excess water would come out in a great flood. The idea worked, unlike many other of Firouz's inventions. That is how he felt he dammed his feelings and now they were coming back in a great flood. Shaking his head out of his contemplative trance he didn't even notice his brother had left.  
  
He back up to see Doubar and Dermott releasing the boats. "Well if it isn't the disappearing Captain." He turned to see a glaring Bryn. "You know if you are going to be depressed can you please do it at night like everyone else." She threw him a bag straight into his stomach, which almost made him fall back. "WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Dermott came up from the side seeing that look in Bryn's eyes. "Leave him be, even great Captains such as Sinbad must take a rest every now and than." He put one arm around Bryn's shoulders and smiled at her. It irritated her so how his smile could relinquish her bad mood, and he knew it too. "Fine then, but will you, great captain, at least help with Firouz's supplies, I have things of my own I would like to pack." She said in her sarcastic manner. She slipped from under Dermott's arm and went down to her quarters as the two men watched her walk off. "You have to love that fire." Dermott said in his doting gaze. Sinbad rolled his eyes at his good friend who was undeniably in love. "Uh-huh. Her 'fire'. Sure." Dermott turned his attention back to his Captain. "Sinbad, if you do not mind me asking, why are we going to this island?" He smiled at Dermott's behavior. "No I would not mind, I received a letter when we were at the last port. It was from Queen Ileana of this island. Her mother and mine were good friends in the days of their youth. She visited us a few times. She was a sweet woman. Well I received this letter from her son that she needed my assistance, so for my mother's sake if nothing else I would like to see what she needs me for." Dermott nodded his head. "Always the hero" Dermott said sarcastically. It reminded him a bit of his sister's jesting. Sinbad grinned and nodded in return, "I don't think I can help it." All of a sudden they here Firouz screaming about his powders. "I better get down there." Sinbad patted Dermott on the back and ran down to help his clumsy friend. Dermott could not help but feel sadness for his friend, a longing he also felt, in a different manner of course. He missed his sister, and wished he could speak to her, especially with all he was feeling presently, with Bryn and all. He let out a sigh, he felt for some reason that his sister was all right, but feeling the same way that him and his crewmates have been feeling. "Enough of that Dermott or you will be next one to hear Bryn's tirade." He ran back to help Rongar put supplies on the last of the boats.  
  
The entire crew reached the island before nightfall and was welcomed by the royal guards. Sinbad was set back by there presence, but he felt more relaxed when he saw they welcome him and his crew warmly. "The Queen has been anticipating your arrival." The guards helped load the crew's supplies onto carriages with horses.  
  
As they rolled through the town, they couldn't help but notice all the smiles. People greeted them in the road and handed Bryn flowers and the men jugs of water. It's like they knew who they were and why they were here. And it made Sinbad somewhat frustrated since he didn't even know. When they arrived at the village's inn the captain of the guards spoke up. "Your men can remain here. But the Queen does ask that you and your advisors stay at the palace." Sinbad looked at him with a bit of humor. Dermott whispered into his ear, "your advisors?" Sinbad had to chuckle at his almost coy friend and said to his men. "Alright, you men will be staying here. Doubar shall be joining me to meet with the Queen, and after they are finished unloading Dermott, Firouz, Rongar and Bryn shall be joining us as well. For the rest of you, I will speak to you all in the morning." The men followed their captain's orders and started unloading. Sinbad and Doubar followed the captain up the hill to the palace.  
  
It was not all together a humongous palace, it was proportioned well enough for it's island. Large enough to have the significance a palace should have, but not outlandish enough not to fit into the scenery. The walls were filled with artifacts of the island, shells and coral and beautiful waves of silk sheets. Sinbad concluded that the palace most definitely fit the sweet woman he remembered visiting his mother in his youth. "Sinbad, Doubar, I do not believe it is finally you." Ileana stepped out of a room and came to embrace both men. Sinbad wasn't sure how she did it because the woman was almost half of Doubar's size, but she gave them both a loving squeeze. The woman, though aged, was just how Sinbad remembered her. She had long chestnut hair that went down to her thighs. Her eyes were still as open and warm, with just a few wrinkles on their sides. Sinbad was happy to see the woman, she very much reminded him of their mother. The same warmth she radiated was that of their mothers.  
  
"Your highness, thank..." She abruptly cut Doubar's statement off, "no, no, no your highness will not do. I am Ileana to you, and no arguments about it." Doubar gave a little grin. "Now you must tell me," she started guiding them to the throne room, "you are not the only one's that shall be staying with us." "Uh no your high...um Ileana, are friends shall be joining us soon, they just needed to help the crew unload" Sinbad explained. "Lovely, why don't you both get acquainted with your rooms, and when your friends join us we can have supper. I believe by than I should have wrangled my children together for you to meet." She said with a smile as Doubar patted his stomach in approval of the idea, and walked to their quarters. She departed than to prepare for their supper.  
  
As Sinbad sat on his bed, he looked out the window. He was pleased to have a clear view of his ship anchored in the middle of their ocean. He let the breeze hit him, and as breathed in the night air, he breathed in something else as well. A scent that spooked him out of his peace as he look down to see a woman come from the water, it was too dark to see her clearly, but something about her was beautiful to him. She reminded him of a water nymph. He was distracted when he heard Doubar call for him and as he turned his head back to the window, she was gone. 'Sinbad' he thought to himself 'get control of yourself, you do not need to have hallucinations to top everything.'  
  
He left his quarters and saw down the hall his friends all waiting for him. "Sinbad, I think you should hurry, Doubar is starting to look at me like a cooked bird" said Firouz look at his gigantic friend. "I do not think you should be giving me ideas little one." Doubar replied while rubbing his stomach again. They entered the Dining hall. It was a room with a long table and a feast that could even challenge Doubar's appetite. A young man was waiting beside Ileana, "Friends welcome to our table." Said the young man as he came to shake their arms. A guard at once pulled his sword and put it under Rongar's throat he went to welcome the dark man. Sinbad pulled his sword and put it under the guard's neck. "Meliko what are you doing?" said the man. "Your lordship, he is a moor, he was going to touch you." Replied the guard, "On the contrary, I was going to welcome HIM. And he is not a crewmate of Sinbad's is he not?" He looked to Sinbad who nodded his head never taking his eyes off the guard. "Than by the royal decree of my mother the QUEEN you are to treat him and his crew as royalty. So I suggest if you would like to keep your neck you put your sword back in its place and leave this room immediately." With that the guard holstered his weapon, bowed to his prince, and walked out the room. "I apologize for his rudeness. I am Toris" Finally taking Rongar's forearm and shaking with him. Rongar nodded. "A man of few words, I like that" Bryn looked at him at spoke up. "Actually your highness he is a man of no words, he is mute." He looked at the woman and grinned. "Well than you will be a welcomed addition around here, since no one seems to keep their mouths shut." His mother came from the background, "enough with the insults for one night, I think we have all had enough excitement, please all of you, sit eat with us."  
  
They all sat, and Dermott turned to notice the empty seats near him. "Um, your highnesses are we waiting on others? Cause we will wait until they can join us." Doubar gave him the stare of death and in his head he thought 'speak for yourself Lad.' "My sister, my betrothed and my advisors shall be joining us as soon as they can. The women of this palace are never on time for anything." His mother turned to him and glared. "With the exception of you mother." She smiled at him and rolled her eyes at her eldest child not wanting to admit he was right. "I heard someone speaking of me" a young woman with long platinum blonde hair and great blue eyes walked in the room with a suspicious look on her face. "Of course my love, the interesting conversations I can ever have are about you." The prince got up from his seat next to his mother and kissed his betroths' hand and she smiled and curtsy in reply. Sinbad notice the look they gave each other. He knew they seem to really love each other. He wanted to run out the room from the nausea. Another couple in love, another pair that had what they wanted, what he did not have! Why was everyone blessed with their lovers but he? He wanted to curse the gods for mocking him. He knew he could not be with his love, but why did everyone else have to find theirs' at the moment he needed his?  
  
"Let me introduce you all to my lovely bride to be," as he held the hand he just kissed up, "Princess Deora of Lier. Princess these are the crew of the Nomad. Rongar, Firouz..."he started introducing them down the line until he ended with Sinbad. To each person he introduced Deora's face became paler by the name. "Sinbad? Sinbad the Captain" she asked in pure shock. "Yes, Princess it is good to meet you." Realizing her shocked expression she nodded at him and gave a quick half smile. In flustered anxiousness she quickly turned to Toris, "Excuse for a moment I believe I need to get something." Before he could answer her she started walking towards the long stairs at the other end of the room. Seeing the young girl walk through the arch at the top of the stairs she knew she was too late.  
  
"Mother, Mother we came back, and I got so many flowers for you." The young girl started to walk down the stairs and looked towards her mother the queen. "Oh, no" said Deora under her breath as she saw her two friends walking behind the child. One was a woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. The other, a familiar woman, with auburn curls held half up. Sinbad slowly stood up from his chair, as he and the rest of his crew dropped their jaws slightly in awe. The woman turned to the silent room and realized who was at the table, she whispered "Sinbad." He in return did the same, "Maeve."  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	3. More surprises

Thank you to all reviews.........I love them and love the people who do them.it always helps to guilt me into updating cause I will do them faster.  
  
And for all those who do not know.........the definition of Kismet is Destiny. But I always felt that the word Kismet has so much more power, you guys can tell me what you think about that.  
  
Ch.2  
  
He gazed at her. Was he dreaming again? Was this his mind's way of driving him mad? She stood up there and stared right back never leaving his eyes. Her hair was longer; he couldn't see most of it because she had tied it half up except for two auburn tendrils that fell on both sides of her face. He also noticed she was not wearing her signature brown garbs; she wore a maroon colored top that cris-crossed over her chest and tied around her waist. Her skirt was a light brown that was just as long as her old dress it seemed to wrap around her and was held together by a belt that looked to be the same color as her top but had flickers of gold on it, but there was one thing still the same he noticed, her boots. With the dagger Rongar had given her strapped to the right leg, those boots were the ones he had given when he 'accidentally' threw her others overboard the Nomad when he was yet again playing keep away with her things.  
  
Maeve looked at him. She could not feel herself breath, and was quite surprised that she was still standing, for her legs felt like the jellyfish she saw the young girl playing with earlier. He was different. He was no longer the man/child she was torn from that horrifying day of the storm. He was a grown man, a handsome man. His hair was let loose from it's red band, slicked back by water, it was also longer she noted. He was no longer wearing his baggy clothing; it had been replaced with something more fitting, more appropriate for a captain, more.....she gulped at the thought..... 'more leather.' Even though her pulse went into over drive as she observed his change of apparel, she found the one thing that remained the same, his eyes. His face was more defined somehow, maybe by the stubble that now replaced his boyish face. However, his eyes never changed. Dim Dim once told her that you can tell a person's heart by the light in their eyes, and to Maeve, Sinbad's eyes were like the sun.  
  
The two stood in a trance; both afraid of what might my happen when they broke it. But they were interrupted as Maeve's attention was called elsewhere. "Maeve. By the gods, is it truly you?" Maeve turned her head to the only voice that could have interjected her connection with Sinbad; it was a voice she hadn't heard in many years, but a voice she had been praying to hear every day of those years. He was walking towards her until he stopped at the foot of the stairs, stairs that seemed like a distant barrier. She saw him standing there just watching her, and could feel the saline of her eyes begin to erupt. "Dermott" she at last said in disbelief what stood at the end of the stairs. Her brother, her missing link.  
  
When Maeve finally found the strength returning to her legs she began a step to shorten their separation when a vicious arrow sped right in front of her eyes, and barely missing her, halting her movement. She stared at the arrow, and the dirty blonde woman who Maeve walked in with screamed, "VEXICUS! HE'S HERE!" All at once many arrows were flying in through the gigantic windows and their silk covers.  
  
By hearing the tearing of the windows' covers Maeve instinctively turned back to the now very frightened little princess behind her and pulled her down to the ground shielding her. The others in the room did the same. Toris pulled his mother down as the Queen intuitively went to retrieve her youngest, more defenseless child. "MOTHER!!!" you could hear the child screech from under her protector. Firouz, Rongar and Doubar each ducked under the long table using it as their shield as Bryn found a corner near the windows that were safe from the arrows. Toris now turned to his eyes to the center of the room where his betrothed sat curled up, exposed to the many arrows, "DEORA!!" He yelled to a decibel almost as piercing as his younger sister's. In hearing this Dermott leapt from the safety of a wall he found and grabbed Deora out of danger.  
  
Sinbad on the other hand had shielded himself behind a chair, one small enough so he can keep his eyes on where his sorceress once stood, preparing himself to jump as high as he must and suffer as many shots as he must to keep her safe. He was having a sense of déjà vu as he witnessed the unbelievable attack that they were enduring. He could feel himself losing her again; the pain of loss was creeping towards his heart. He could not watch her disappear again, he would not accept it. As he was ready to pounce he saw her stand up from her place on the ground.  
  
"Lorco, Sinteso" and as she waved her hand and screamed her spelled in the air Sinbad witnessed the growth of her powers. She released the fire from her hands, the fire he remembered as small, usually inaccurately thrown orbs, now had become an inferno that would scare the largest fire-breathing dragon.  
  
As the sorceress wielded her power, everyone watched as the screeching arrows turned into mere ashes. When the spell was done, Maeve gave a large gasp and fell to her knees, making Sinbad and the rest of the crew notice even if her power had grown Maeve was not without her limitations.  
  
As everyone began to dust themselves off from the ashes, and Sinbad began to make his quick dash to check on the sorceress, Maeve pushed herself back up to her feet, and pulled the princess from the floor when she started to sense something..."WAIT!!!! It's not over." Maeve's words silenced the room. Everyone stayed still waiting for what was to come next. As the winds blew louder through the torn silk curtains and the candles a top the room on the chandelier above them, Sinbad could hear the clinking and chiming of swords....getting louder...and louder....and......  
  
The large doors at the front of the dining hall slammed open with a fierce wind that sent chairs, silverware and the little princess tumbling down. Maeve's hand gripped the princess as the girl's tiny body starting flying in the air like a piece of cloth. Maeve pulled the child to her body, "Hold on, Maila!" The little girl reached for Maeve and clutched onto Maeve's skirt for dear life. When she felt the girl was secure enough the sorceress turned and looked down. The wind was gaining more power and the royal family and guards had been holding onto the enormous, marble dining table that now started to move itself. Then she saw Sinbad, her brother and the rest of the crew holding on to one another and whatever stability they were able to grasp. The sorceress found the cause for all the madness, the stone of Cynx, its red glow made it and its holder known.  
  
She felt a presence looking at her...Bryn...the other sorceress too knew what the stone was...and with no words spoken, just a quick nod the two sorceresses both sent blasts that knocked the stone right out of its holder's hand. The wind immediately stopped.  
  
As the holder went to regain his stone Maeve waived her hand and it moved to the other end of the room....Maeve waived her finger like a mother does a disobedient child, "tsk, tsk, tsk, Vexicus, let's play fair now." Maeve's words made Vexicus look at her with slight hints of both humor and hatred. He then turned to the other source of power, "well, well, well.....looks like you have a friend Maeve." Gazing at the other sorceress in the room with lust in his eyes. Noticing this, Dermott put himself between the gaze and Bryn. Dermott gave him a look of warning as Sinbad pulled his sword and stood in front of both crewmates. "Maeve has many friends here tonight," Sinbad said as he put a sly smile on his face and raised his sword a foot away from the face of his newest enemy, "but who pray tell are you?"  
  
Vexicus smirked and drew his own sword towards Sinbad. "Ah. Well stranger, I am Vexicus, I am King of the Marcaius Island and soon to be ruler of the land you stand on. And whom may I ask are you" Sinbad pushed his sword forward pointed right between Vexicus eyes. Both the crew of the Nomad, the royal family's guards, and Vexicus' soldiers all started reaching for their swords. "The name is Sinbad and I believe I disagree with the last statement." The smile subsided form Sinbad's stubble face and was replaced with a threatening stare. Vexicus knew of Sinbad, the great captain that roamed the seven seas; Vexicus knew he had to eliminate the newest ally of Cestria's rulers. Vexicus swiftly hurled his sword at the captain and Sinbad moved his sword just as swiftly and blocked. As their swords were pressed against each other both men using their strength to try and deter the other Sinbad used his knee and pushed Vexicus to the ground. With a look of disbelief and surprise Vexicus screamed, "Men! Bring me the child and the witches!" He then looked straight into Sinbad's eyes, "all the others.... bring me the heads of the others!"  
  
Maeve heard this and picked the child up. "VEXICUS!" His eyes moved from Sinbad's glare to hers. "You want us?!" Maeve suddenly moved the child to her left side and picked up her right leg and pulled her dagger. "Come and get us." With that said Maeve jumped onto the banister of the stairwell and cut the rope that held the large chandelier and grabbed it using it to swing across the room to a large indentation high in other side of the wall near the windows. The indentation held many massive, now thrashed and toppled, vases and put the young girl behind the last one standing. Maeve whispered to her, "Maila stay here." The little princess nodded.  
  
Maeve then used the same rope and swung down to the ground and with quick looks towards the crew and the royal family she spoke. "You want this land Vexicus, than I suggest you stop your mouth and fight." With that said she pulled the rope that was still in her hand as to accentuate its presence and let it go.  
  
The rest knew what she had planned and began to move. Vexicus' men were not as prepared and the number of them noticed until they were trampled under it. Vexicus' men ran in swords high, but the Nomad's crew was already waiting, and the once peaceful dining hall turned into an all out battle.  
  
Maeve looked towards the stone and saw it was only feet away from Firouz. "FIROUZ!! Don't let them get the stone!" Firouz heard Maeve's orders and took the stone, as one of Vexicus' men went to grab him Rongar halted him with just a stretch of his arm. Rongar and Firouz looked at each other and instinctively knew what they were to do. Firouz ran towards the stairs where Maeve once stood, and with the protection of Rongar's daggers wounding whoever came near him, made it to the top. The blonde woman that Maeve once stood with who was still at the top of the stairs grabbed Firouz's arm, "come with me, I know where we can hide it." She pulled Firouz out the room and to a hidden entrance in outer hallway wall, once they were then out of sight Rongar continued the fight.  
  
Deora had put herself at the edge of a wall, the hard winds that once filled the room threw the small figured princess to the other side of the room where she stayed hidden. And as she was about to make her move to get to her smaller future sister-in-law someone grabbed her by her hair. "OWWWWWW!!!" she screeched. As the sword was about to slice the princess' throat a sword in his liver stopped the evil sentinel. "That is no way to treat a lady." As Deora looked up she saw the smile of a friendly giant. "Thank you Doubar." She said as he helped her to her feet and smiled back. As he used his sword to defend them against another incoming menace he turned back to her. "Anything for a beautiful princess." He than pulled the other sword from his holster and gave it to her. "You may need this." As he let it go, she was almost pulled down by the weight of it. Doubar left her with it and continued the fight, not worried about how she would handle the sword, cause she looked to him to have a survivor's instinct. As one soldier came gunning for her she heaved the sword with all her strength and swinging it, she hit the oncoming menace taking another one behind her down with him. She looked around at the damage she down, and with a large grin looked at the sword, "Wow...that was invigorating." And pulled the sword over her shoulder and flung herself in the fight.  
  
Maeve was making her way towards Vexicus. With a dagger and fireballs she kept Vexicus' men at bay. She felt wrung around her and grabbed her hands down to her chest as she was pulled into him. "Meliko, what are you doing?!" the guard that once held the same knife to Rongar's throat now had it pointed at Maeve's heart. "Well, we meet again Maeve, not so powerful after all it seems." He gave her a look of desire that made Maeve nauseas. "How could you Meliko, to your own people?" she said with repulsion in her language. "Well, Vexicus appreciates a man of my skills, and pays much better than these ingrates; and how else do you think he got past your protection spell over the island?" He said as he licked the side of her chin and Maeve let out a gagging sound and tried to move her face away. She then heard a female voice speaking to her communicating through their minds, 'Maeve get space between the two of you.' Maeve following the words told to her knew what to do.  
  
She tried to move her hands but he had them pinned together by his arms. "Well they do say.." as Maeve spoke up, "beasts do stay with their own kind, it's only natural that a horse's ass would find a piece of dung such as yourself." Her confidently stinging words enraged him enough to pull her away and did just what Maeve would expect of him. As he was ready to lunge the sword into her body a ball of light hit him in the arm and sent him flying to the wall releasing Maeve.  
  
Maeve turned her head to see Bryn run towards her, and when she turned her head back to Meliko he already was running away. "Coward." Maeve said as Bryn got to her. "I thought you might need this." Bryn handed her an extra sword she took from one of the soldiers she had slain. "Thank you, now go help Deora." Who she saw was becoming overwhelmed with men. Bryn nodded and ran towards the princess. Maeve went to go to Vexicus who was still dueling with Sinbad, but her idea was cut off when she glanced at Toris holding back 5 men while trying to protect his mother. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Dermott had been jousting with one soldier for some time. He was no ordinary soldier though; he was the general of Vexicus' fleet. Dermott was holding his own but was beginning to become tired. What he didn't notice was he was moving towards the wall where the little princess, who had been watching everything from behind the large vase. As Dermott saw her he knew what she was thinking and switched positions pinning himself to the wall and the safety from the princess' surprise. As she saw Dermott being backed towards her, she knew she had the chance to help. She turned her back to the vase, like she saw her brother once do with a large turned over carriage, and began trying to tilt it over to the ground below. With a shriek, the large vase came tumbling to the ground landing on top of Dermott's opponent smashing on top of his head. The child lost her footing and landed into Dermott's arms. "Why hello. And what is the name of my little savior?" She smiled at the kind young man holding her. "My name is Princess Mailadine, but you can call me Maila." He smiled at her sweetness. "Well Maila...."he began as he swung her to hold her at his side, "I am Dermott, Maeve's brother, and I believe I should get you to safety, as your last shelter is no more." With that he ran with the girl in his arms to find her a new shelter.  
  
Sinbad was rather busy himself trying to keep the leader of this chaos at bay. "You are quite skilled with that sword....." Vexicus began, "Are you sure you would not rather be fighting for the victorious side?" Sinbad continued their swordplay and replied, "Oh, but I already am." as he smirked and took a slice to Vexicus' face. Vexicus held his hand to his face and saw the blood, then smirked right back. "Cockiness and a good shot, it will be a pity when I must kill you." Vexicus then saw what he initially came for, the child in Dermott's arms. "But now I am afraid I must end our little dance." With that Vexicus maneuvered around Sinbad as Sinbad lunged his sword and got away from him. Sinbad fell to the floor by the quick and unexpected move. Sinbad got up ready to pursue his foe when an observation stopped him. Maeve.  
  
Maeve was viciously fighting with a soldier on top of the marble dining table, helping to relieve Toris of the fierce fighter. The sight bewildered Sinbad. Her swordsmanship had become much more advanced from when he last saw her battle. Her hair that was once partly held up was now completely wildly loose, and moving with her with every turn and step. Sinbad thought this might hinder her abilities to see, but he saw by her skills it did not faze her. 'Sinbad what are you doing?!' he thought to himself, 'you are in the midst of a battle, this is no time for that!' He shook his head and began looking for the enemy he let escape, and saw he was straight lined towards Dermott and the girl.  
  
Dermott leaned his sword into another soldier as he set Maila behind him. Vexicus saw his target and with his own sword cleared the way towards the child. Dermott did not expect the next incident; the back of Vexicus sword hit Dermott's head and pummeled him down and the princess was left unguarded. With a groan and a hand on his throbbing head, "NOOO!!!" Dermott's scream got everyone's attention, and they all saw what was about to occur.  
  
Vexicus put his hand up and started chanting, "Mixxis Salla Mettalli Prinsonia" his words had a huge dark light appear. Everyone tried to make their way to the girl's side, but they were all being held back by Vexicus' men, all but one.  
  
As he was about to entrap the princess by the light, a figure step in her place the moment it was to engulf her. "MAMA!!!" The child shrieked so loud that the power of it shook the room to that of an earthquake. Making all those who did not know why he wanted the child to realize she was no common princess.  
  
Once the room stop moving Toris ran towards Vexicus and his mother who was now imprisoned in the ball of light. "Let her go!" The formally unconscious general threw him back to the floor.  
  
"That is enough, for now. We have enough leverage. MEN, TO THE SHIPS!!" Vexicus' army retreated from the dining hall and out of the palace. "But I should leave a present for you all for being such gracious hosts." He threw a bag he had in his hand to the floor. Once it hit the floor the bag unleashed a very large monster that resembled a rabid dog. With this Vexicus snickered and exited the room, Queen in tow.  
  
Sinbad and crew tried to hold this monster back with swords, but to no avail. The monster was blasting fire and biting the royal soldiers still left. Maeve knew the only way to defeat an enchantment was with an enchantment of her own. Maeve threw both her hands up in the air. "Lorco Sinteso, Manfesto Faltis!" A large ball of white light lit up in Maeve's hands and than sprang to the monster.  
  
Deora saw this and yelled out to everyone, "Maeve NO!.....she doesn't have the strength left for that spell.....she will be killed!" Sinbad heard this and as the fear filled his heart he began to run towards Maeve, but was beaten by another. Bryn came from the side and grabbed Maeve's hand, "she may not have the strength, but WE DO!" And at that said Maeve and Bryn combined their powers and pushed the monsters fire back, creating a blast that destroyed both the monster and sent the two sorceresses flying threw the air. Rongar was able to catch Bryn's airborne body, but no one could see where Maeve landed.  
  
As the smoked cleared in the room Sinbad searched everywhere as he could feel his heart breaking all over again. "MAEVE!!!! MAEVE, WHERE ARE YOU!!! ANSWER ME WOMAN!!" And as the smoke enough he saw her body sprawled against the far wall.........motionless.  
  
SO, what do you think? I know it took a while but school's been hectic. I hope you guys like it, and for all those romantics don't worry things will be heating up, I'm talking inferno, but it will take time....this adventure is FAR from over...Read and Review please! (Hint.......the more reviews I get.....the quicker I make the next chapters) 


	4. DAMNED

Chapter 3  
  
When the sun entered the horizon Toris was already making his way out of the war room. He had saddled up his horse and his weapons were already packed on. He would leave before they'd wake up, before they were able to stop him. Last night was the last time for him. The last time he would let Vexicus take what he held dear. First he took father and uncle, then slaughtered hundreds of farmers and their families, he poisoned the coastline with his potions, which if it weren't for Maeve's cures would have killed all the sea life.... 'Maeve' he thought....thinking of her once more brought back all the events from the night before. Vexicus had taken so much, now his mother. He could not let this happen to him, not again, he could not lose her. He was going to get his mother back if it was the last thing he did.  
  
He was mounted his horse, ready to leave on his mission. However, as he reached for his charm, he found it wasn't there. He promised Deora he would never leave without it in his pocket. He dismounted and made his way quietly inside.  
  
The only beings up at that hour were the sentry who were consigned to guard the palace as they slept, but they were under strict orders to not let anyone know where he was off too, not even Deora. He made his way to the throne room and picked up his charm from his royal chalice where he kept it for safekeeping. As he grabbed it, it put it against his heart relieved it was back in his possession, he remembered.....  
  
*Flashback* "Since you gave me that beautiful necklace for out betrothal, I wanted to give you something in return." Deora said as she opened Toris' palm and put the charm in his hand. It was a small strange looking thing, he wasn't quite sure of its shape, but he felt the power of it. The look in her eyes were so warm and gentle, he could not believe he was so against their arranged marriage. He had not seen her though since she was 4, and he was 6, so their recollection of each other was quite limited. However, when he met with her again he found himself lost in her, her eyes, her hair, her very soul. He knew they were not arranged by their royal status but by the heavens. "Well do you like it or not...please do not leave me with this anxiety, I don't think it is fitting for a princess." She retorted but kept the smile on her face. Another thing to love about her, she may be a princess, but she was not the usual princess. She would be silent when she needed to listen, but always voicing her opinion whether it was welcomed or not. She also was never afraid to show when she was annoyed. He loved her traits, some thought him crazy for marrying the independent princess, 'not easy to control' they would tell him, but he always answered 'good, I would not want to control her.'  
  
His silence and gazing was killing her. Did he like it or not?! It really was a simple question. She was vexed by what she had become. A lovesick woman who needed reassurance from the man she loved. She had vowed a long time ago she would never let herself become one of those women, but the moment she saw him again she knew that even she could not contend with such a force. 'ARGH..would he answer me or no. That does it....' She finally stopped her trains of thought and spoke up, "Toris, for the sake of Allah, would you please answer me. It is alright if you do not like it, but for good....." She could not finish her lecture for she was busy being kissed.  
  
He could not help himself, when he saw the fire in her eyes he always wanted to kiss her. However, this is the first time he saw it in private with her, so he decided to seize the day. They had never kissed before, but it was not as awkward as the woman he had first kisses with in the past, it was first very soft and sweet, and what shocked him the most SHE was making it deeper, pulling him in. He wanted to have her right then and there. But he could not do it until they were married; he knew that, they both had kingdoms and reputations to consider. But if she continued kissing him like this he knew the wrong head would start doing the thinking. So he grudgingly pulled away from her.  
  
She was so stunned by the kiss, and then how he abruptly pulled away. Did she do something wrong? She was not very experienced when it came to things.....like that..but she knew heat when she felt it. Was it only she who felt it? Well she was not about to sit there dumbfounded and have that satisfaction, but nothing more came out than, "I'm sorry." 'I'M SORRY!' she thought to herself, 'GIRL, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" But yet again the words were unavailable. "Do not be sorry. I kissed you." 'See even he knows that, *I'm sorry*, what has this man done to you for you to become so pathetic?'  
  
"I love the gift." At least they were better words then what he was truly thinking to say, 'we must marry tonight because I do not think I can wait very long for another kiss.' He continued his thinking, 'what has this woman done to me, I am a warrior, a future King, when did I become so pathetic?'  
  
They both stood there staring for a long while not knowing what to say to each other, each individually trying not to fall more in love than they already were. But no matter how hard they tried, or what they did, their lips just could not stay away from each other. A kissed filled with more passion, more love than either knew what to do with. He could not stand it anymore, and again he pulled away, but this time he put his hands on her face so she'd look him in the eye......  
  
"Deora, I love you. I love you more than I could ever truly explain." His words stopped her heart for a few moments. 'He loves me.' She knew he did, but neither had ever admitted their feelings to one another, that is not how it was done. Nevertheless, she did not care of tradition at this point, they were beyond cold tradition and found something eternal, and anyway she could never let him have the upper hand, so she frowned at him, "You may love me, but I don't know how I feel about you."  
  
'WHAT?! SHE DOES NOT KNOW...IS SHE ABSOLUTELY INSANE....I CAN NOT BELIEVE SHE....' his thoughts were interrupted as she began to laugh at him. He then realizing she was teasing him. "You think that is funny?" She nodded her head because she was laughing so hard that anything that would have come out would have been accompanied with a certain amount of saliva.  
  
She knew that look he was giving her. She got up and made a mad dash down the beach, to where she didn't know, but she knew if he caught her he would.....he grabbed her waist and pulled her down while falling too. He started to tickle her, knowing how ticklish she was, he knew he was going to get what he wanted. "Say it and I will let you go." She looked at him mockingly giving him a confused look. She started laughing again as he resumed tickling her.  
  
"FINE...you win..I LOVE YOU!" her laughs died as he let her go. When they were completely diminished she looked up at Toris, who looked so serene. She came to him and they once again kissed.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He held the charm close remembering that, it had become the catalyst for so many more days filled with love and laughs. When his father passed it was her strength that got him through it. He always wanted her near him, even though he knew it was not possible, so the charm was there to at least give him her presence. He wanted to say good-bye to her, but knew she would never let him leave. However much he loved her he could not leave his mother in the hands of Vexicus. That was a fact he knew she would understand even if she did not agree with it.  
  
He put the charm in his side pocket and began his path to leave. That was until he felt himself stop walking.......not because he didn't want to.....but his feet were bonded to the ground. "What in the name of..." he did not finish his sentence as he continued trying to move his feet. However, the answer to his confusion came from behind him. Maeve.  
  
"Where are you off to at this time of day?" Asking him, though she knew the answer already. "Maeve, release me NOW!" His face became red with anger as he realized his attempts to get his feet back were futile. "No. I don't think I can do that," she started to reply now mad he was adding treating her like a servant to his list of crimes this morning, "but if your royal needs anything, this lowly servant is at your service." She said mockingly enough to make his red face now turned a dark crimson. "Maeve, if you will PLEASE release me, I would be ever so grateful." He said trying to put calm in his voice so she would trust him to release him, he failed. "No, I believe it would be in your best interest if you inform of why your steed has been saddled for what seems to be a long journey? Also when I inquired to the guards here, no one seemed to know why, so I unsaddled him for you." She said with a crafty smile.  
  
"DAMN YOU WITCH! YOU AND YOUR SPELLS!" his scream was expected, his words stung a though, "DAMN ME!" she replied incredulously, "Damn your people. For that is what you're doing if you go off to face Vexicus." He was looking at the ground now, knowing the truth in her words, "When you go there to face him, you will leave your people vulnerable, and when you are killed by him you will leave them without a leader, and Vexicus will win." He slowly tilted his head up with a look of pain and anger, "She is my mother Maeve. My mother." He wanted to kill her for stopping him, for reasoning with him.  
  
Maeve would not let him be self-righteous, not with what was on the line. "Yes. I was there when he took your mother. But your mother is alive. Which will be more then I can say for you if you attempt to go free her. He is keeping her alive to trap you, to trap us all. He will kill you. And you then not only Damn yourself, your people AND your mother, you will be leaving other people to his mercy." She then pointed back at the door.  
  
There standing in the entrance was Deora holding on to his sister. "Toris you will leave them alone, they have many to defend them, but without you they will be alone. Can you really be so selfish to do that?" He than closed his eyes and looked back at his betrothed and younger sister. He loved them both so much, but he loved his mother too. "What should I do Maeve, sit and wait for that man to just kill my mother. She is the only parent we have left. I can not raise my sister, she needs her mother." Maeve and Toris stared at each other knowing that convincing the other person was almost impossible to do since they were both rather willful people.  
  
"You are right Toris." A voice came from behind Deora and Maila. The Sailor walked past the princesses and next to Maeve's side. This was the closest they had been since they saw each other and Maeve became somewhat flustered by both the statement and his presence. She knew she had to concentrate though to keep the spell active on Toris so she tried to ignore the feeling.  
  
He looked at her, up and walking, and already taking charge of a situation. He thought he was dreaming when he heard Toris and Maeve screaming at each other. He had been waiting by her bedside for her to awaken. As the blonde woman, Shalice, the woman Maeve walked in with, the one who protected Firouz and the stone had told him she would be fine but her body could not handle all the energy she had dispense. He found her bed empty when he heard the screaming. So when he came down he heard the majority of the conversation, and thought it time to intervene. "Toris, we need your mother back, that is not an argument," he began as he notice Maeve trying very hard not to look him in the eye, bringing a smirk to his face he continued, "but to get your mother back and defeat Vexicus we are going to need you, HERE, alive and well....I promise on my honor as a captain and on my ship, we will get your mother back. You are just going to need to trust me."  
  
Maeve was shocked by Sinbad's words, she was well aware of the extremity of what he swore on, any sailor, a captain no less, would not swear on their station AND ship if they were not truly honest. Than she noticed the men give each other knowing looks of respect. Sinbad walked to him and they shook arms as to say Toris was counting himself in for whatever Sinbad had planned. At this Maeve waved her hand and Toris was loose again. And as Toris went to thank Maeve for not letting him do anything foolish, her legs gave out and landed straight into Sinbad's arms. And as she looked into the deep eyes of the sea, everything suddenly went black. 


	5. Reunited

Chapter 4  
  
Shalice did her best to mix the remedy Maeve once showed her. She was rather content with the more contemporary ways of doing things and letting the physician see her, but Maeve would have none of that, she trusted three things in her life with her health: Her potions, Master Dim Dim and his potions, and a friend she once told Shalice about who was a physician. Now that she had met the famous crew of The Nomad, she came to the realization of whom it was.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Shalice and Firouz spent only minutes together, but from she gathered he was a scientist, who owned an intellect that would contest to her own and a mouth the size of the Red Sea. However, she was not truly aware of his identity until she saw his reaction when he found Maeve on the ground after the attack. He was turned from a babbling scientist with so much in his mind that it all must spill out through his mouth to a focused man who commanded all the others. He ran to Maeve and began examining her condition, like he knew what he was doing. She did not know whether to be impressed or jealous.  
  
It had been her post to keep the members of the palace in good physical condition. She had not been a physician, not yet anyway, but she was still learning. When Maeve graced their island she went from a studying physician to a sorceress' apprentice. She did not mean to become engulfed in the ways of magic; she spent many of the first few weeks debating with its improbabilities. However, intrigue won over and she went from reading one of Maeve's spell books to becoming her apprentice.  
  
When Firouz had Dermott place Maeve's body in her room, he examined her with ease, he did not need Shalice to give him accounts of Maeve's history with illnesses; he already knew them, with the exception of some new scars her body had acquired since last he seen her. Firouz was quite familiar with the mechanism of Maeve's body and histories of her body that even Shalice was familiar with. He could account for scars that she had obtained when she was a child.  
  
She then knew when she saw him, the only physician of science Maeve would ever trust with her health. Maeve never meant it to insult Shalice or her intelligence, though it did get under her skin every once in a while, but she and Firouz had saved each other's lives in battle on more than one occasion. And she had decided if she could trust him with her life in battle, she could trust him with it always.  
  
What Firouz did was nothing miraculous, Shalice had to fill in a few gaps that magic, not science could solve. Still however he had her recuperating and he kept everyone else calm, especially Sinbad. Sinbad, he was the great captain to renowned Nomad that sailed the seven seas. However, she did not see a prominent captain of a famous crew. She saw a concerned man, yelling profusely at everyone who tried distancing from Maeve's unconscious form; he refused to leave the side of a woman he obviously cared deeply for.  
  
These people surprised Shalice. She heard Maeve talk of them very little in her time on Cestria. And any time she would recall her moments with them her eyes would fill with a longing that Shalice did not quite understand. She knew Maeve had shared more with Deora about her days with them, but it was not out of miss trust, it was out having a different rapport. Shalice and Maeve were great friends, but they were also student and teacher, and there were lines neither should cross.  
  
Shalice looked at them and saw the same longing in their eyes as she once saw in Maeve's eyes. These men truly loved her, in different ways of course, but each of them showed unquestionable concern for her. The woman, the sorceress who traveled with them, seemed to not be as familiar with Maeve by her questions to the others. Yet when you saw her eyes on Maeve it seemed as if they shared some great bond.  
  
Firouz came to the conclusion that Maeve's collision with the wall had caused her to become unconscious. Shalice then added the reason she would not wake was due to the fact Maeve's body could not take the energy she let out. Everyone left to his or her own quarters with the exception of the captain; he remained by Maeve's side as she slept. Shalice found it rather inappropriate, but said nothing due to how he reacted when Firouz tried to convince him to leave her side once before. He was obstinate on stay by her until she woke.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now here Shalice was once more, making more remedies for Maeve's body to regain its energy, AGAIN. Did Maeve not realize that using her powers again with Toris would cause her body could not sustain her powers so quickly after last night? Of course she knew, but Maeve is far to headstrong to ever admit it.  
  
As Shalice entered Maeve's room, she noticed Maeve already awake and preparing to leave. "Oh, no you do not, Maeve you must rest." Maeve said nothing to the girl's command, but continued to fresh up so she could leave her room. "Maeve you will run yourself into the ground if you continue to try and function with little strength." Maeve then looked at her with the bowl she was obviously holding out for Maeve to drink.  
  
Maeve decided Shalice was right, at least mostly, so Maeve took the bowl and drank the putrid remedy. Once she finished drinking the concoction she was prepared to rejoin the others, "Where are they?" She looked Shalice straight in the eye, and now Shalice kept her silence. "Girl, you can either tell me or I will look through each room in this castle in search of them." The two had no need for a battle of words, there eyes and facial expression fit the bill quite well. However, Maeve always won out. "Oh, fine, they are in the war room, but Maeve you should..." and with that Maeve was out the room.  
  
*****  
  
"I think the Captain and his crew need to know a little more of Vexicus." Deora said to Toris as she handed him the chalice of wine she just poured him. He nodded in response. "You are right Deora....Well Sinbad I do believe you now know why your presence was requested. Vexicus was once my grandfather's high counsel. My grandfather did not know it then, but he was evil. He wanted to marry my mother, but she fell in love with my father. My grandfather loved my mother and granted the marriage. He became so infuriated, and little did my grandfather know he had begun studies in the black arts," Toris gulped down what was left in his chalice, "at the day of my parents' wedding Vexicus attacked the island. He destroyed almost everything in his past, including my father's Uncle and cousin. My grandfather knew he could not contend with Vexicus magic, but little did Vexicus know my grandfather still had a few ruses left. My grandfather was great friends with who you know to be Master Dim Dim." Sinbad straightened his posture at the mention of the name, "Master Dim Dim came and defeated Vexicus. He sent Vexicus and his minions into another dimension, and put a protection spell on the island. Life on Cestria became peaceful again. When last Dim Dim came to visit my parents Cestria had been safe for so long that Dim Dim decided to lift the spell and gave the powers to Mailadine when she was born. That is how life remained, peaceful, pleasant.....at least until Dim Dim's banishment. His powers were too weak to hold Vexicus in the other dimension; Vexicus freed himself and came back here for revenge. I guess Dim Dim knew this would happen because Maeve showed about the same time as Vexicus and put that protection spell around the island, it...."  
  
He was cut off when Maeve stepped into the room. All eyes were on her: Toris, Deora, Doubar, Rongar, Firouz, Dermott, Bryn, but Sinbad's are the eyes she locked onto. "How are you feeling?" She started to walk towards him, but stopped due to all the others in the room....she decided it would be a better idea to finish the conversation, "Better thank you. Um.....as Toris was telling you Dim Dim sent me here after he took me from the boat. The protection spell I put on the island was strong, temporary, but strong. Ileana told me she was calling upon an old friend for help. I did not expect it to be you of course," she gave a quick, nervous smile and he replied in the same fashion, "the spell should have stayed up, but I did not think we had a traitor among us." Shalice walked in from behind her, "Meliko?" Maeve turned to the girl to answer, "Yes, he was a royal guard..." Firouz cut her off, "we remember, we sort of a had a little run- in before our welcome dinner," Maeve smiled and responded, "Yes, well, because he was a royal guard he had access to my potions room. That is where he must have found the counter spell." She looked down to the ground as if she blamed herself for the battle, for letting Meliko take the spell.  
  
"Yes, that is probably what happened," Toris got up and went over to Maeve, "but let us not blame ourselves for Meliko's decisions. He betrayed his people, their trust, not us, not you either." She looked up at him and nodded. They had bonded over her time there, they had become friends, and they had trusted each other to bring this island back to its peace and simplicity. She let out a loud gasp and began, "I know you boys have not been sitting here this whole time talking history. Her eyes turned back to Sinbad, "So what is the plan?" . However, the look wasn't the nervous, longing looks they had been giving each other since they first came upon each other again, it was something more familiar more playful. "You do know me well, don't you sorceress?" His response and the look that follwed put redness in her cheeks. "Well, the first thing we need to do is get the people out the village and into a safe area," Maeve looked back at Toris who had the same answer in mind, they both nodded at each other, "the caves in the mountains would probably be best, they are high enough to shelter from any assault and Vexicus is unfamiliar with them. The Nomad's crew could help move them." Sinbad grinned noticing how knowledgeable she had become for battling, and how comfortable she felt with volunteering them. "Yes, Maeve that would be perfect." The two started gazing again, the others were starting to get rather amused at the unspoken flirting that was going on, but Toris not understanding what was going on interrupted them, "Deora I will speak with the people, Maeve and the rest of you can make plans with the crew, and Shalice can stay here and guard over Maila." They all nodded at the plan, and Toris and Deora exited the room. Seeing the looks everyone else was giving each other, Shalice also left behind them.  
  
They all stood there in silence, not exactly sure what to say until, "Enough of this, Lass it is good to have you back." With Doubar's words he gave her a bear hug and picked her up like a rag doll to a little girl. She giggled at this, and everyone accompanied her. Firouz and Rongar were next to give her hugs. Bryn was not exactly sure of how to address her, so she held out her hand for a shake, Maeve gave her an astonished look that frightened Bryn. But Bryn's fears were put to rest when Maeve hugged her. The two woman smiled at both their uneasiness was lifted. Next was Sinbad, they knew hugging was something what they wanted to do, there was so much to say, but for the sake of everyone else in the room they embraced each other. The embrace was sweet, and it gave them both chances to breathe in each other again. Nevertheless the other member left in the room distracted Maeve. She let herself out of Sinbad's embrace and slowly made her way over to her brother. They stared at each other for a moment, and then with smiles on both faces Dermott took his sister in his arms and stayed that way for a rather long period.  
  
*****  
  
Sinbad and the others all headed into the village to speak with the crew. They also wanted to give them a surprise.  
  
Once the entire crew had congregated Sinbad stood on a high positioned rock so they could all hear him speak. "Men! Now I know you all heard of the battle last night. But what you don't know that was not the first for this island with that enemy, and it will not be the last. Now I have enlisted my services for help, but someone from the palace would like to ask you for yours," he then pointed to the person standing behind Doubar, and when all the men saw her they began to cheer. They all yelled in unison, "MAEVE! It is good to see you woman.....SORCERESS, THANK ALLAH!.....knew the woman could not stay away from us long...." as Sinbad lifted her onto the rock with him he ended mistakenly pulling her close to him, they looked into each others eyes, and then she quickly turned and faced the men. She smiled and laughed at all their cheers.  
  
"Hey boys I missed you too." She smiled, "Now please calm yourselves I need to speak with you all." It took them a few moments, but they did as she asked; "Now I am glad to see all of you as well. Now I know you all have many questions so I will do my best to answer them for you. I should start by saying that I have been on this island the majority of time since I last saw you all. Master Dim Dim sent me here because he believed they needed my help more than you, and Bryn was to be sent to you anyway so he knew I could be used elsewhere. Cestria island is an island of peaceful, simple people as you probably already have been made aware by being in the village, but these people are not warriors and are not familiar with battle. I come here to ask you for your help. The time is coming where this island will face its greatest battle against its greatest enemy. And the people I can think of that can help, that can truly win this is the crew of The Nomad. I'm not saying this will be easy, and I would not blame you if you choose to do it but...." One of the crewmates stood up, "Maeve, if we do this, does that mean you would becoming back to the ship afterwards?"  
  
His question stunned Maeve. She looked around to see if anyone would assist her, but by looking around they all wanted an answer to that question, and as her eyes reached Sinbad's eyes she answered in a quiet voice, "Yes." The men's cheers startled her a bit, but made her laugh again. Sinbad then jumped back on the rock, back in front of Maeve and turned to the crew, "well then men do I take it you are all in for another adventure?!" They cheered again at their Captain's question. "Wonderful, then split yourselves in two, the first group help collect the elderly, the mothers and children to the caves up in the mountains, the palace guards will show you away. The other group take the men and able woman and follow the foot soldiers to the beach and begin building trenches!" the men all dispersed in following Sinbad's orders.  
  
Maeve and Sinbad both jumped off the rock and to the others in the group. Some crewmembers hugged Maeve; others just wave as they began their job. She knew she missed them as much as they missed her. When she turned back she saw Sinbad approach her, and smile began to fade. However, it was not Sinbad who reached her first. "Hello sister, I believe we need to talk." And with that said Dermott grabbed her arm and pulled her to the beach. Maeve wasn't sure if she were to be relieved Dermott got there before Sinbad, or worried at what he needed to say to her.  
  
*****  
  
They walked down the beach for a long while. The silence that was joined with the walk tortured Maeve. She knew he had a lot to say, but knew he had know where to start. So being the good sister that she was she b, "Well, little brother, I would think after years of being a Hawk you would have more to say HUMPH!" He glared at her and she giggled at the look. "You are older than me by part of a day, NO MORE...and it is not exactly easy to come up with something to say....we haven't seen each other in almost two years....and years before that I was a member of the feathered family, what would you like me to say?!" She smiled at him, this was more like her brother, she decided to challenge him a bit, "I would like you to say something....I mean you brought me here....than that means you have something you would like to say." She pointed out, "and I know that we have been apart, but it is still me, have I changed so much you can no longer speak to me...." She gave him innocent eyes and fluttering lashes, and then to crown it off, she pouted her bottom lip, "Oh for the love of Allah, do not give me that look....." she pouted her lips more and fluttered her eyes incessantly, "Fine that does it. He grabbed her by her waist and started spinning her. She pinched his hand, and made him yelp. "Sorceress or no sorceress, you are still my runt." Runt that is what he called her growing up since she was so short compared to him.  
  
She smiled back at him and they began laughing, he placed down on the ground and they faced the water and the Nomad. "So have you missed us at all?" Her smiled faded as she looked back at her brother, "I have missed you more than you could ever imagine. But I know you, LITTLE BROTHER, you did not bring me out here to say you missed me." He gave her a sly smile. "You are correct, as usual RUNT, I have been dying for as long as you been gone to speak to you about this." She gave him a sly smile back, "You want to speak of a certain yellow garbed sorceress?" He turned in shock, "how did you.......I mean how could you....is there a power you have yet to tell me about?" She started laughing at her confused brother, "It does not take any power to read the stares you have been giving one another, have you told her how you feel." He shakes his head, "I do not know how I feel." Her eyes widen, "You are such a CAD, you know exactly how you feel, you are just afraid to tell her." He looked back at her and glared again, "well then it must be hereditary because I do not see you telling a certain long haired captain how you feel either." Her mouth dropped open at her brother's statement, the both of them sat and looked out at the water, and he decided to break the ice this time. He slightly shoved her playfully. She shoved back in response, another one of their childhood traditions, to say she forgave him. "You should just tell her." She said solemnly as she look back to him, "Probably, I believe you have such great advisement, you may want to follow it." She smiled at him for still challenging her, "Hmmm, maybe." They looked back at the water, back at the Nomad, back to where their greatest gifts and troubles stemmed from.  
  
TBC.....  
  
R and R please...  
  
Don't worry the next chapter will be chocked full of Sinbad and Maeve...I promise...hehehehe 


	6. Dreams

Chapter 5  
  
It had been a few days since their talk. Dermott had become determined to put his sister and a man who had quickly become one of his closest friends together where they belonged. He knew that it would not be easy, both people being as headstrong as they were, and in the end it would be their own decision to where they wanted to go within their relationship. However, Dermott had no problems with giving them EVERY opportunity to think on the matter.  
  
"Good Day, Sister." He said while walking into her potions room. She waved at him from under her book and continued working. She was diligent in making spells and potions to counter act anything Vexicus may throw at them. Dermott knew what she was doing, putting all the pressure and guilt on herself; she always put the world on her shoulders, even as a child, and it was always his job to help her unload. "I was thinking, today is a beautiful day, we should take a walk." She lifted her eyes from above the book to give her brother a perplexed look. "Dermott, I am working. Take Firouz or Bryn." She pointed to the door and put her eyes back on the book.  
  
He went from amused to annoyed. So he decided to do wheat any good brother would do, annoy her right back. "Hey Maeve, what is this?" He picked up a bad of powder that was on her table. She looked up again in frustration, "Dermott, put that down." She went to grab it out of her brother's hand but he moved it away. "Dermott give it to me." He smiled at her demand seeing the building irritation in her eyes, "Take it from me." His smirk was infuriating her, "LITTLE brother, I have work to do. Unlike some of us I can't play around all day. Now give it here!" She got up and went after her potion bag. Not realizing what exactly her brother was doing.  
  
He had drawn her outside like a Shepard to a sheep. "Stop acting like a child Dermott. GIVE ME MY BAG!" Once he reached the beach he saw someone unexpected, Sinbad. He saw his Captain and decided it would be the perfect time to put his plan into effect. "HEY SINBAD...CATCH." And without realizing what he was taking part in he grabbed the small bag flying towards him. Maeve glared at her brother again and then turned to find where her bag landed. She hesitated at first, but recovered her composure, "Sinbad, can you give me back my bag please." He figured what game Dermott was playing with her, and he was in a playful mood as well. Especially when he saw that aggravated look in her eyes. "You mean this bag." She crossed her arms and huffed, "Yes, Sinbad I mean THAT bag. May I please have it now?" He smiled at her. 'She's beautiful when she is angry, well she is beautiful anytime, but especially when she is angry.' He thought to himself as he gazed at her now open hand demanding what was hers.  
  
He held out the bag, and when she was about to grab it, he pulled it back, and pulled her in as he did so. As he held her in one arm he heaved the bag back at Dermott. He spun her around as she tried to release herself, "I AM GOING TO TURN YOU BOTH INTO ASHES. NO BETTER YET, I WILL TURN YOU INTO WORMS SO MAILA CAN USE YOU FOR THE FISH!!! NOW LET ME GO!" Both men laughed at her screeching threats, and through Sinbad's laughter he could not hold her anymore. When she felt release she ran straight for her brother, but he threw the bag back to Sinbad. The boys had fun turning their meticulous Maeve into a upset little girl. The boys continued their entertainment until the bag was no longer floating between them; it was just floating. Dermott turned his head to see the object of his affection, her dark hair flowing in the wind as she held up the bag on top all their heads.  
  
"I think you boys have had enough fun on Maeve's behalf, don't you." Bryn had been watching them for quite a while now. She enjoyed watching these two men, who she had grown to love in different ways, be so happy. She had never seen either one as joyful or as playful as she had at that very moment. She knew why too, Maeve. There was a longing that she had seen in both their eyes that was now gone. She knew she should have probably felt more jealous at the fact it took her to bring them to these emotions. She had tried to take the sadness out of their eyes, and she had her moments, but nothing she saw ever compared to their laughter now.  
  
However, she didn't feel jealousy, just love and happiness, happiness for two men she held dear, and she liked that feeling. After a while she got irritated herself, these boys should never have the upper hand this long, so she decided to do something about it. With some concentration and with the wave of her hand she lifted the bag from mid-air, and after some focusing put it back in its owner's rightful hands. "Oh, Bryn, we were having fun." Said Dermott as he gave Bryn the look a little boy would give his authoritative mother. "You were having fun at Maeve's expense, now I think you boys should let her get back to her work, and YOU get back to yours." She said with a raised eyebrow trying to hold back a smile. Maeve walked up beside her, "Thank you Bryn, I knew there must be someone keeping The Nomad afloat because it could not be its juvenile Captain or crewmember." Dermott just smiled at his sister aggravated words, knowing she was just as amused as they were. Sinbad just pretended she just stabbed him in the stomach, and then let out a laugh.  
  
Maeve walked away from them and gave Bryn a smile when she winked at her. Maeve made a mental to ask Bryn how she floated the bag without reciting a spell, but she dare not ask in front of the boys. They would just continue to pester them. She went back to her potions room, smiling at the memory of the boys jesting, making sure no one was insight to see her happy about it. Then went right back to work.  
  
*****  
  
Sinbad walked into the palace and down the corridors cautiously. It was late, he had been strategizing with Dermott, Toris and his brother for the last 3 hours and he was tired. In addition to his exhaustion he did not have a torch, so the only lighting he was given was the moonlight through the windows. He was almost to his quarters when he saw a light in the other direction, Maeve's potion room, he decided to go find out if she was still awake. There were things that needed to be said, and though he was exhausted, tonight was perfect to say them.  
  
As he reached the room he saw a blond woman exit. "Hello Sinbad." He realized he had startled her by the waving shadows of flames from her torch. "If you cam to see Maeve she is already asleep." He moved around Shalice and opened the door slowly to see Maeve's head cuddled between her arms on top of the table full of liquids and powders. Her hair was let loose and flowed around the table and her body. "I have told Maeve we should just move her bed here. It would be much easier." Shalice said with a quiet giggle. "Let me be off, I have to go check on Maila." The mention of the child's name brought Sinbad of the trance he was in while watching her. "How is the child?" Sinbad asked with great concern. Sinbad knew how much the child has been through, no person should go through so much in their lifetime, and Maila was only a little girl. "She has not been sleeping very well. She worries for her mother. It is too soon after losing the King, her father, for her to lose her mother too. It is too much for any of them." She shook her head at the thought and walked of to console the young girl.  
  
Once she was out of sight Sinbad entered the room. He could not help but just touch her face. He knew she was truly asleep if she did not spring up at just his presence. He was happy, he had seen what she had been put through the past few days, and she needed her rest. Out of impulse Sinbad went around her chair and put one arm under her knees and pushed her body onto his other arm so he was gripping her back. He picked her up, and lifted her out of the room.  
  
Maeve squirmed a bit in his arms; Sinbad was intrigued and worried of her reaction if she had woken up. However, instead of waking she just nuzzled her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around it. Though she was asleep, this drove Sinbad mad. 'Even in slumber she is utterly desirable.' He thought as he found her room. He used his hand with skill and pulled the blankets, disappointedly setting her down atop her bed. He then, almost stalling for time, sat down beside her and picked up her feet to his lap. He gently pulled off each of her boots, and her dagger, and with the same gentleness put her feet back in the bed, and covered her body with the blankets.  
  
He spent a long while just watching her sleep, not wanting to leave her. He looked around her room. He did not get to see it much when Deora toured them of the castle, at the time Maeve was unconscious so his mind was adrift. However, now he looked around. It was just as plain as her old quarters, which were still unoccupied (under Sinbad's orders) on the ship. It, however, was bigger. The walls were made of stone and the door a large metal. She also now slept on a large bed, instead of the small cot. She had one thing that he recognized hanging from her dresser that he recognized. He got up and grabbed it from its place aside the mirror.  
  
It was the pendant that the ship had bought her during the winter solstice. It was really Sinbad's gift to her, but he was to fearful of the other crewmates ideas of giving this to her himself, so he said it was on behalf of the ship for their newest member. It had seemed so long ago, he now wished he had told her it was really from him....his trains of thought were interrupted by the frightened moans coming from Maeve's bed.  
  
"Sinbad RUN....No, Oh PLEASE no.....MAILA, give her back, MAILA." Sinbad picked her up and tried shaking her from her insanity. She bolted up, her eyes filled with tears, and made a loud screech. "Oh, don't touch me, don't touch me." She kept repeating trying to push Sinbad back, but his arms were unwavering. After a moment she caught her breath and realized who was sitting by her. She sniffled a bit and tried to find her composure, "Sinbad what are you doing here?" she could see the worry in his eyes, "I had brought you here because you fell asleep in the other room, and you started screaming for me to run." He put his hands on her face so she would look at him, "Maeve what happened?" she stared at him for an instance and moved her face out of his hands, "I'm fine Sinbad, they are just bad dreams, I get them every now and again. They are nothing to take seriously. You can leave if you would like." She kept her eyes to her hands as she fidgeted wither blankets.  
  
"If you would not mind, I would like to stay." He pulled her chin back up to his eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew any kiss he got now might be one out of trauma. He knew he needed a different type of kiss. He decided on another course of action. He motioned for her to shift to the other side of the bed. And out of almost instinct she moved. He sat where she once laid and pulled off his own boots and sword and set them near Maeve's. Still working on instinct lied back down and turned her body away from him. He laid beside her, putting his arms around her, and just as fast as she woke up, she went right back to sleep.  
  
TBC....  
  
You didn't think they were going that far in this chapter, did you? HEHEHE..I told you I like to drag things...but you'll get what you ALL have been waiting for...and I promise I'll make it good.HEHEHE  
  
You know the drill.R&R....thanks.... 


	7. Intensity

Chapter 6  
  
Sinbad woke up that with a smile on his face. He wondered if he dreamed the night before, but when he saw where he was he knew that for once he was in reality. He spent the entire night holding Maeve, his chest to her back, his front thighs to the back of hers, her hair in his nose smelling as he remembered, like lilacs and the ocean. Nevertheless, he disappointedly realized he was alone. He remembered falling to sleep listening to her breathe, he tried as hard as humanly possible to stay awake, scared if this was a dream and he would wake again on the ship, alone, but the tranquility he felt being near her won out in the end; and the captain of The Nomad fell asleep.  
  
He lifted himself out the bed and put back his boots and sword, hoping to get to his quarters before anyone knew he was missing and started asking questions. Looking out in own window he saw The Nomad still there ready and waiting for its crew to return, he realized by looking at the sun he must have slept through half the day, the sun had already reached its peek in the sky. The laughter he heard from outside brought his attention to the beach. There he saw one of the most beautiful sights he ever could have imagined.  
  
Maila was giggling uncontrollably as Doubar held her high in the sky and brought her down with speed, he then repeated this act a few more times before placing the child on his shoulders. Maeve was with Dermott, Rongar and Firouz watching the giant and child interact, "Sister, I believe Doubar has found a playmate," Dermott said to his sister's ear, Firouz finished with his own adage, "yes, I believe our large friend has found someone to truly appreciate him." She and Rongar both let out giggles at the two. She then opened her arms out to the girl, "I believe it is my turn though." The little girl swiftly slid down the giant into Maeve's arms, and Maeve spun her around. From the door that linked the palace to the beach Bryn stood leaning against its side.  
  
"Oh, my word." She yelped as Sinbad tickled her from behind. She punched him in the shoulder in response, "you know Maeve's right, you would do better as a worm." He laughed at her knowing neither sorceress would ever do it. "So is this some sort of battle strategy that they are dramatizing, or is everyone working this hard?" She smirked at his comment and answered, "Toris thought it be best if everyone took some of the day off, and in his words 'you want soldiers happy as long as they can be, especially if they may go into to battle, they should be content as long as Allah allows them.' He then took Deora's hand and ran off. Shalice is getting food ready for some grand feast tonight. So we took Maila and brought her out here."  
  
Sinbad turned back to see the little girl in Maeve's arms. This was the first time since he met the child that he saw her smiling. He looked up to see Maeve's smiling too. He realized by watching the interaction how much she must love the child, and the child loves her. It brought him back to think of the night before, her screaming the girl's name. He never wanted Maeve in pain again; he knew that was an impossible objective, but he knew he had to try if for nothing more than his own sanity.  
  
"Morning Brother! Where have you been all day?" Doubar called out from the passageway. Sinbad smiled and he and Bryn walked to the group waiting on the beach. "Well brother I had pressing matters to deal with last night and decided to take the morning for slumber." He looked at Maeve, who put the little girl down, and began to blush. "You were not in your room this morning." Said Firouz puzzled by Sinbad's statement. Maeve's cheek went from a slight pink to a cherry red, and she refused to look anyone in the eyes. She was worried about his answer, she knew he would probably come up with something, but then again it was Sinbad. "When did you become my keeper Firouz," he laughed trying to change the subject slightly, but by his intelligent friend's facial expression he knew he needed to give an answer, "if you truly feel like knowing I slept somewhere else. I meant to go back to my own room, but once I fell under the *spell*of the area, I found myself sleeping better than I ever remembered."  
  
Maeve's eyes widened at his admission, she knew that everyone must have known where he was, what had happened, how much she was going to KILL Sinbad. However, when she looked up they all had seemed not to care. The only person to notice her nervousness, besides Sinbad, was Rongar. He held her at her shoulder and raised his eyebrows; she knew that to be asking if she was all right. She timidly smiled and then turned her attention to the girl. "Maila, why don't you come inside with me, I have work to do, and I think there is a spell or too I think I should teach you." The girl nodded happily and took Maeve's hand. Maeve walked back to the palace, but a magnetism made her turn back her head. Sinbad, he was watching her, no smiles on his face or boisterous behavior, just watching her walk away. It sent chills up her spine, 'Girl, for Allah's sake, stop what you are thinking!' she thought as they entered the palace and out of sight.  
  
*****  
  
The feast was enormous. The dining hall was renovated from the battle from before. The silk curtains and crushed pottery were all replaced anew. The table was filled to the brim of fine foods, wines and other delicacies. The crew and soldiers from the village were also given their own feast and festivities. Toris had made sure that whenever this great battle were to take place that everyone would have a night that gave them pleasure, because it could be their last.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the feast, the food, entertainment made the night great, but Maeve still felt it. What she felt on the beach, Sinbad's eyes on her from across a table. Whenever she tried ignoring it the power would prick her, and when she tried to witness if it where true his head would turn. He was good at his stalking because she was not quite sure if he was actually doing it or if it was just her driving herself mad. She took this as a sign that she should try to get some rest. So with quiet goodbyes to only Shalice and Bryn, she grabbed an already sleeping Maila, and snuck out the room.  
  
When Sinbad turned his eyes back to Maeve, hoping she was not investigating his gazing any longer, he turned back to find her gone. He jumped and ran to where she had been sitting in lightening speed. He asked Bryn where she went, "She said she was taking Maila to bed and then would retire herself." His heart sank; she left without telling him. He looked around the dining hall.  
  
Everyone was to engrossed in their own entertainment to notice if he slipped out as well, so that's exactly what he did, "Hey great Captain, where are you off to?" The question startled him as it came down the hall. Sinbad turned to see that Dermott had followed him out the room, "I'm off to get some sleep." Dermott nodded and Sinbad started walking off, "Tell my sister I said good night." Sinbad stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, "I have no idea what you are implying, but I think your sister may turn you back into a bird if she heard you say that." Dermott let out a quick chuckle at that thought, "She might, but the truth would still be what it was. YOU love her and SHE loves you. And if you were not going to her tonight I would say you are being as absolutely FOOLISH as you two always are." Sinbad was ready to say something in his own defense but was beaten to it, "And before you make laments of how you and her are great friends please spare us both the time and tiring explanations. We all know how you feel about each other. You both know it, whether you choose to admit it or not. All those games of keep away, grabbing her waist, the gazing across a table, her endless blushing, the way you two looked when you saw each other again before Vexicus arrived, give me some courtesy to not lie to my face. Now good captain I believe you are about to return to where you were last night, so as I said tell my sister good night, and have one yourself." With that Dermott went back into the dining hall leaving Sinbad even more determined to see Maeve than he once was before.  
  
*****  
  
He had entered her room to find her already asleep. He watched for a moment as she slept with the moonlight across her face, he made his steps toward her light as to not wake her. However, before he knew it he had a piece of steel at the bump of his throat. He looked sown and saw she was not at all asleep as he thought. This scene became very reminiscent of the dream he had before coming to Cestria, so he played it out as such.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" the words were the same so he decided to give the same reply and kept silent knowing it would drive her crazy. "I asked you a question, but fine if losing your neck will not deter you from your silence. maybe the loss of something else would." He felt the dagger lift from his throat and trail down to where his.....yeah that's where.....He couldn't contain himself anymore. He burst into laughter.  
  
"SINBAD......What in Hades are you doing in my room?!" she got up off the bed as he back into the door. He stopped his laughter for a moment to notice she was in a night shift that was also identical to the undershirt she wore in his vision. His urges were to grab her, and make his dream a reality, but he knew he had to handle this differently. "Get out of my room please." He decided to have a little fun. He slammed the door completely shut and moved the latch to lock it. "I had other plans in mind sorceress." He said as he leaned against the door. She held out her hand, "well I had the idea to sleep, so now leave my room or become fire wood to keep me warm." 'I have other ideas to keep you warm my dear.' He thought to himself as he saw her hand go up. She made idle threats on the ship as such, but he knew she would never do it cause the ship was made of wood and she would burn the entire boat. However, being in a room made of stone and metal made her threats somewhat less unused. Sinbad was determined though, and he knew what to do if she fired.  
  
As if on cue, the ball of fire came from her hands and she threw it across her room next to Sinbad. She would never hit him, but scare him was definitely an option. Without her realizing Sinbad took the opportunity of her being distracted with the fireball and tackled her onto the bed. The fire died as soon as it hit the metal. She giggled a bit for being so brave to actually do it. He laughter subsided when she felt herself pinned under Sinbad, his hands sent shivers down her spine as she also realized he wasn't laughing. The intensity in his eyes made her comprehend just how dangerous the situation had become. She felt so much power in his eyes, so much magnetism, but she knew they shouldn't. "Sinbad get off me please." He just kept looking into her eyes, and she could not help but look into his. She tried moving, but his grasp was much stronger than she was aware of, than she remembered.  
  
"Say you don't feel it Maeve, and I will leave this bed, and I won't come back." She tried moving again, but he refused to let up, it was now or never. "What would you like me to say Sinbad.....What exactly am I feeling? Yes, I missed you, is that what you wanted to hear.....fine I missed you." You kept his stare and just replied, "More." She shook her head, fully understanding what he was asking, but she did not know how to formulate the words, so she another route, "What exactly would you care for me to say Sinbad."  
  
He was not sure what he wanted her to say, but the moment had become so parallel to his dream that he felt it is what needed to be said. Of course reality Maeve was much more stubborn than dream Maeve, but Reality Maeve was more beautiful, more sensuous, more real. He decided this position was not going to get him what he needed. So he sat up, but kept a hold of her and lulled her on top of his lap so she sat astride his legs. And to both of their surprise he embraced her.  
  
She felt it, she knew for sure now, and with that feeling, she embraced him back, and they sat there for what felt like eternity in each other's arms.  
  
TBC.....  
  
This scene is not over...but I thought it fitting to have you on your toes... And I love to tease you guys....  
  
So as promised. Especially for a certain someone who has been waiting for this....next chapter...appropriately titled...HEAT..... 


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I know I promised you heat, and you will get it so don't worry.  
  
First and foremost,  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed, and stayed faithful to reviewing my work on this. It has been a little nerve reckoning for me since this is my FIRST FANFIC (can you believe it).  
  
I am trying to finish this A.S.A.P. since next week I won't have time for it at all. So keep checking in. That is also why my writing has slacked off a bit (I know you noticed Raigeki). But once I completely finish I will be doing revising and tweaking to help it flow better.  
  
The next chapter is full of love and lust. So I warn it is rated R. Some people make think it distasteful, but I think it is something that must be done because of the plot of my story (also because everyone loves some Sinbad/Maeve angst). This is my first scene I am ever writing like this.. so you guys have to bear with me.  
  
To Sweet Pup: I love Bryn too. Many people hate her because she replaced Maeve on the show, but it really was not her fault. I just did not like her with Sinbad (since I am dead centered on him belonging to Maeve). The reason I had her snap at Sinbad was for two reasons: 1) I believe that Sinbad and Bryn were friends enough that she was allowed to snap at him every once in a blue moon (you can't tell me you never snapped at a friend before); 2) so that it would show the initial attraction between Dermott and Bryn.  
  
I can tell you now that I am not going to have Maeve and Bryn have a catfight about either men. I don't think it would work with the story, and I honestly do think they would like each other. And I am glad I am not the only one who remembered that fact about Maeve and Bryn's difference in powers. I will have some Bryn/Dermott moments coming up shortly so keep watch for that (and a huge one before the end..she'll get her time to shine I PROMISE).  
  
I can't decide whether or not I want an epilogue. I know it will probably be as sappy as hell, and I don't know whether I should just share with all of you or leave it to myself. So as time rolls on or at the end of the story, let me know which you prefer, and whether it might hurt the story going THAT sappy. It will involve EVERYONE in the story, not just Sinbad and Maeve.....So who knows?  
  
Anyway this A/N will be removed once the story is over, I just wanted to share some thoughts with you now.. thanks again for all those who keep reviewing, I really did not think this many people were still into A. of Sinbad, but I am glad I was not the only one.  
  
Also tell me if you want me to write other fics too..cause I will if asked..I found when it comes to fics I feel guilty for not giving you guys what you want...lol...  
  
Thanks to everyone, *Ali* 


	9. Heat

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R...R..R....I just don't wanna change the rating of the entire story. However, this chappie is *R*....hehehe.let the games begin.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They were locked in their embrace for what seemed an eternity. Fear locked them, love kept them holding. Gradually, with scared hesitation, they both let go. However, only enough for them to lean against each other's foreheads. On instinct Sinbad's hand roamed from Maeve's back down to her thighs. The gentle grazing sent chills up both their spines. When his hands settled on the curves of her hips, her hands began their own grazing. When her hands stopped at his forearms their eyes met each other.  
  
They both had so much they wanted, and needed, to say. Their stares did not help, and Sinbad knew he had to say something before he exploded from the pressure. "Maeve, I..I...you will never understand how much I missed you." His words were so soft Maeve was afraid he was not truly saying them, but he continued, "There's so much I have been wanting to tell you. I just don't know how...." The two fingers on his lips stopped his words. They began to gaze into each other's eyes again. The magnetism could no longer be ignored. And as an unspoken agreement made between them, their lips found one another.  
  
Maeve could feel her head and stomach spin as one. She knew she shouldn't, in her head she was screaming for herself to stop. However, as Sinbad's tongue slid on her lips for entry she knew, for once in her life, she would let her heart guide the way. Her hands went from his forearms to wrapping themselves in his hair, his beautiful hair, letting him suck both her and her tongue deeper into his world.  
  
Sinbad thought if he woke up from THIS he would certainly throw himself off the ship, he could not live if this was not real. He thought he would start jumping around cheering when he felt Maeve's lips open to him. Their tongues started dancing with each other, and Sinbad remembered his dream again. He felt like they were two halves of the same soul, and he had every intention of making them into one again.  
  
"Pick up your arms." He whispered as he pulled back from their dancing. She felt Sinbad's hands move from their settlement at her hips, down to her thighs, and had made their way underneath her night shift. She did not know whether to kiss him or kill him, and she saw in his eyes terrified of that same question. Nevertheless, as she had decided already, her heart was directing her this night. As his hands already had a good grasp on her shift, her arms moved up, and the night shift was dropped on the floor.  
  
Now gloriously naked before him, he pulled her down to the bed, so she was once again pinned under him. He started to nibble on her neck as both their pairs of hands struggled to loosen the ties on his vest and under shirt, and with a quick motion that made her wonder if he even got up, his shirt was on top of her shift.  
  
His kisses began to descend her body. He kissed her neck, her breastbone, her stomach, and her navel. He then found his way to her nipples, he could not resist getting a feel of them. He slid his tongue like a snake out his mouth and leisurely made love to each one until he brought them to hardness.  
  
She giggled the entire time, trying to bite her bottom lip from moaning too loud, his long hair and stubble was tickling her as his lips and tongue pleasured her. She started to worry about far down his kissing would go, and was a little relieved when he made his way back up to her and descended her mouth.  
  
He wanted to taste her, EVERY inch of her, and he had every intention to do so. But for tonight he knew she would probably die from the shock of it. He wanted nothing to spoil this for either one of them, so he decided something else might be more appropriate. She did not know it at the time, but his tongue was only distracting her as his hand descended back down.  
  
She let out a loud moan into his mouth as she felt his fingers on her most sensitive spot, making tiny circles of torture. Her head flew back from the intensity of it. "Sinbad, OH, Sinbad." She felt her body shaking from it, she knew he made her feel a lot of things, but this was unimaginable. She thought she was going to explode, "SINBAD..I...UH."  
  
He loved hearing her call his name, loved having her react as such to his mere touch. He started to suck her earlobe and whispered, "Shhhh..just feel it." He was afraid he would not last much longer with her gasping and moaning in his ear. So to completely silence her he drew her mouth back to his.  
  
She felt his tongue and fingers synchronized with one another, and with one more swift movement she felt her mind and body burst. "AHHH....Oh...my...Oh." Her screech and hard breathing told Sinbad that she had reached her climax, and now he could not wait for her any longer. Without her truly realizing it he slid of his pants and kicked them and his boots off near his shirt and her night shift.  
  
When she made it back down to planet Earth, she realized she felt something poking on the side of her leg. When she finally comprehended what it was she panicked, "Sinbad....I've never....." He softly pecked her on the lips as his hands grabbed her hips. He stared her straight in the eyes as he replied, "I know Maeve, its okay, I know.....I promise I will go slowly." She nodded her head, not being able to deny him even if she had the strength to. Her eyes closed tight as she felt him break something inside her. Her nails sunk their way into his back as the pain stiffened her body.  
  
He saw the tears form in her eyes and her biting her, and he began to feel regret. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He began to kiss the tears of her cheek as she answered, "I'm okay, don't stop." As much as it did hurt her she loved him being inside her. She bit her lip as he kept moving within her, and started a slow rhythm. Her initial pain turned into a rapture of unbelievable bliss.  
  
As he felt her nails pull out of his skin and move up into his hair. He opened his own closed eyes and saw her biting her lip again, but this time she had a smile on her face. Seeing her enjoying herself sent him soaring and he quicken their pace. With a few more strokes inside her she grabbed his mouth and groaned inside their kiss, making it apparent she had reached her peak. He did not take long to follow, and yelled right back into her orifice.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, breathless and completely in awe. With one quick remembrance he rolled on to his back to not crush her, but not wanting to let her go he pulled her on to his chest. It took them a few more moments before they were able to breathe normally.  
  
"So how was it?" he asked with a large grin. She saw the grin and decided to not let him become so smug. "It was...not horrible." She replied putting her own grin on her face, but lowered her head hiding it from him. His heart, as well as his ego, felt that horrid blow. "NOT HORRIBLE?!" He pulled her face up in shock, and saw her grinning almost to the point of out right laughter. "Don't scare me like that woman. Do you understand what that could do to a man."  
  
She then pulled herself on top of him and began to make a path of kisses across his chin to his ear, "Did I hurt the little boys feelings? I am TRULY sorry." She said with seduction in her voice. His hand immediately grabbed her chin to look her in the eyes, and when he saw the attraction in her eyes that he felt in his loins, he pulled back down by the waist. They relived the pleasure they had felt only moments before, over, over, over, and over again until their bodies wore out and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*****  
  
When the sun burned into Sinbad's eyes he woke and moved to hold his bed partner. But she was already gone. He was getting rather annoyed at again being denied waking up with his sorceress. He looked around to find her shift put away and his clothing neatly stacked in a corner. He got up in frustration and grabbed for his garbs.  
  
When he went to the throne room the rest of the palace was already up and to work. "Hey Lad, when did you start sleeping the mornings away?" He decided to ignore his brother's jest since he had his own questions that needed answering. "Have any of you seen Maeve this morning, I needed to speak to her on an important matter." They all shook their heads and continued with their work. Sinbad realized she was hiding from him. He should have figured much; he wanted to wake up before her. He knew that if she were awake alone she would have too much time to think. And when it came to her, thinking was dangerous.  
  
He had run around the palace a few times looking for her, but to no avail. He knew her well enough though; she would hide from him until she felt it necessary to be seen. He wanted to give her time and have patience. But he also did not want to give her enough time to completely talk herself out of their contentment from last night. He knew she may hide now, but if he must search that palace all day and night, he would find his sorceress and lover.  
  
-You have to review for me...this is my first love scene (at least this graphic)...I need to know what you guys think....Did I do them justice or not? 


	10. End Games

I had to type this quick, so excuse the typos..I'll fix it and repost tomorrow.I just wanted to get this out tonight...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Maeve spent the entire morning in the trenches, the entire afternoon in the caves and a good portion of the night in the village. She even ate dinner there, which was rare since she loved the palace's food. She spent the entire day in hiding from Sinbad, from their night together. It was not that she did not enjoy herself. The problem was she enjoyed herself too much. She did not know how she felt, she let herself get so wrapped up in his gazing, his touch, his......she shivered at the thoughts of the prior night. She had far too many feelings to deal with at once. Why did she not listen to her head? Would Sinbad think of her as just another one of his conquests? Did he even enjoy last night like she did? Did it mean as much? She was not as frightened by her feelings of the night before as she was by another feeling that was overcoming her. She knew she wanted last night to happen again.  
  
She came back late; she would have stayed in the village, but she thought that she should be close in case of emergency (or that is at least what she told herself); the palace was quiet with only the royal guards who protected it. She lit a candle and made her way to her room. She was relieved that Sinbad had not found her; she knew the island much better than he did, but when he put his mind to something he usually got his way. She made her way to her room and hesitantly opened the door. She looked around to find it quiet and empty. She gave a smile and breath of relief and walked to place the candle on a stand near her dresser....a loud thump made her turn back though.  
  
When she turned around she saw that her door was closed, the latched pulled to lock it, and who had closed it. "Well, well, sorceress, at long last." Her eyes widened as she saw Sinbad behind her door, he had been waiting there all along. 'I knew I should have stayed in the village tonight.' She thought to herself as she turned to her dresser again trying to act nonchalant by putting the candle up on its stand. "Sinbad, you really should get some rest, we have some long days ahead of us." She turned to find he had walked right behind her, and with a grin on his face; she fell right into his arms.  
  
He looked down at her, with heat in his eyes, "you are right I should get some rest." She pulled herself out and moved a few steps away, "Yes, you should rest. IN YOUR OWN ROOM." She emphasized the words, hoping he would understand the message and leave her be. He smiled as he stepped closer to her and she once again retreated. "SINBAD, get out." His smile made her realize he was ready to play, and she was getting tired of playing.  
  
"Sorry Maeve but I can not do that." She moved enough to have the bed separate them. The look on her face told him that she was scared out of her wits. Most would not be able to read that off her, but Sinbad knew her better than he knew himself most of the time. Her looks of anger and curiosity goaded him forward. "Something happened to me a few nights ago, I had the best sleep of my life, and than last night I slept even better. Tonight, when I went to MY own room I could not sleep at all. What was the difference between those nights, I asked my self," he started to move towards the edge of the bed to, and she started moving. Without warning he dashed across the bed towards her, shocked by how quickly he moved she tried running around the bed towards the door. However, she found herself being moved in the other direction by a force on her arm. She did not know how it happened, but she ended up pinned to the stone wall of her bedroom. She tried squirming, kicking, pinching his skin with her nails. Nevertheless, she had found that the captain had her rather immobilized. "You know its rude dear sorceress to run out in the middle of a conversation. Very wicked of you."  
  
The glare she gave him added to her hard breathing right on top of his face sent shivers down his body. "SINBAD, I SWEAR TO ALLAH I AM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A DOG, AT LEAST THAN YOU WOULD BE WITH YOUR OWN KIND!" Her screech in his eardrum sent his hand pounding, but it only made his grip on her tighter. "Well, dog, I am moving up in the world, I thought I was to be a worm." His chuckle weakened him enough to loosen his body. Her foot found his shin, and he groaned in pain, but he that just made him double his efforts. He pulled her up at her thighs and pushed his weight between her legs holding both her wrist fastened against the wall.  
  
"Now before I was rudely interrupted, I came to the conclusion the reason I could not sleep was because not of the place I was in, but the company I kept." His words started to send blushes in her cheeks again. She hated being weak; she hated being vulnerable especially in front of Sinbad, because she knew he made her the most vulnerable. "No, Sinbad, I will not. You want a bed warmer go get and find a harlot to do the job. I played it for you last night and I won't being repeating it."  
  
His eyes widened, he could not believe what just came out of her mouth. "YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE!! A HARLOT!!! DAMN YOU MAEVE!! Now I know you are truly foolish." Her eyes stopped looking towards him and looked at the ground. He moved her left hand and used one of his hand to hold both as he used his now free hand to move her chin so she could look at him. "I could not sleep because YOU were not there. Not because you warm a bed but because I felt emptiness when I did not feel you beside me."  
  
She shook her head free of his hand. "No.....No.....Sinbad I will not be your newest conquest. You may have bedded me last night, but that was that, it will NEVER happen again. A loss of perfectly good judgment by too much heat. I have lost too much to you already...I WILL NOT play these games with you anymore. Once this adventure is over you will be off on the seas again looking for your newest challenge. Go play games with her and LEAVE ME BE!"  
  
He never wanted to hit a woman so much in his entire life. "That is what you thought of last night. A GAME?!" her face tightened and she again looked to the ground. He once again pulled her face to him, "NO....you listen to me Maeve, for once listen to what I have to say and shut up. Last night was not a game. It was the night I have been waiting for since I met you, since before I knew you. I have bedded other woman, I will not deny that, but last night was so much more. It was our hearts and minds and souls as one. It meant EVRYTHING to me. And I know it meant that to you too, you can not deny it. That is why you want to run now. But I will not let you run anymore, I am tired of chasing you Maeve, I am tired of this game."  
  
She was now staring him in the eyes, fighting back her tears, knowing that there was honesty in them. There was also something else, something she knew she read, but was scared to admit it. "So what are you saying Sinbad?" He looked at her incredulously. "What am I saying? Your head is as hard as stone the wall is made from. What I am saying woman is that I am completely under your spell. And I have been since the moment I laid eyes on you," by seeing the look in her eyes, in knew she was waiting to hear the words, he laughed and belted out, "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
She felt his hands loosen on her wrist, and she slowly slipped her hands loose. She pulled his head into the palms of her hands and fingers. She started kissing his lips gingerly, and moved to his node his eyelids and forehead. She knew what it had cost him to say that, to keep fighting even when she was pig-headed, so she decided to reward him for his efforts. She made her was back down to his lips and started to reply between kisses. "I...Love you...more than I.....could ever....say.....with my heart.....my mind.....and with.....my soul."  
  
He stopped her kisses, "OUR soul Maeve, two halves of the same soul." He had repeated it in his head and in his dreams, it was about time she heard it too. He let his hands make their way to her face and started kissing her neck, letting her hands move to his head. Her fingernails started doing magical things to his head as they moved through his hair.  
  
"Our soul." She replied as she pulled his head up and brought their lips together. They met each other part way as their tongues began exploring one another's orifices. She pulled back to look in his eyes once she heard that now familiar moan, and saw love and a hunger she had gotten use to from the night before. They both started maneuvering to remove the other's garbs. And as they stayed pinned against that wall, their two halves became one again.  
  
*****  
  
Maeve felt something brush away what seemed to be hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open to witness what it was, and she saw him. His head leaned against one hand, staring at her, and used the other to trace her face with his finger. She smiled as she woke to see his peaceful face. She picked herself up by her elbows and looked out the window, there was little sunlight outside and she still felt a breeze from the night air. The breeze sent her back down to her pillow and under her blankets. She turned to him again and looked at his eyes. "Sinbad, did you get any sleep?" her tone was sweet, but still stern.  
  
"I did." Her look of disbelief made him goad further, ":I promised you Maeve I did. I did not get too much of it, but it is your own fault." Her jaw dropped open, but he beat her to the defensive lecture she was ready to bestow upon him. "If you had not slipped out this bed the last two mornings I would not have had to get little sleep. But as it is I had to make sure you were still here. Besides, I could not help but watch you sleep."  
  
Her mouth closed again. It was one of those moments she often had with him, kiss him or kill him; it was interesting to her how fine the line was with them. She decided she was too tired to quarrel with him, for the moment at least. She just gave a half grin, and closed her eyes again just enjoying his presence. She regretted leaving him those mornings, but her mind had clouded her with so many difficulties that she was overwhelmed. However, after the last night she decided there were only two ways to deal with her situation. End whatever she had with Sinbad once and for all, or give into him wholeheartedly. She made the decision how ever difficult it would be, she could not spend the rest of her life without him.  
  
He watched her as she closed her eyes and began thinking to herself. He was usually afraid of her thinking, but after their past night together we was no longer frightened of it. He actually thought it might be used to his advantage now. He decided he wanted her back though, so he leaned over and nuzzled her nose with his own, and started leaning on top of her making her open and see him facing her. She took his face and began kissing him, both knowing what it would lead to. However he put his hand over her lips. " I need to say something." She let her hands rest on his shoulders as he continued, "I don't want to go to sleep or wake up without you Maeve. After experiencing the past few days.... I.....I refuse to go back. I can not go back after this. EVER."  
  
She could only nod in agreement. She felt the same, but they both knew he was better with words than she. So she decided to concur in her own method, and pulled him down to her. And the spent a good portion of the morning agreeing with each other.  
  
*****  
  
"Maeve I can not believe you have this book!" Bryn started flipping the pages in disbelief. "I thought this book was lost in the cavern of Natal Silis." Maeve turned to Bryn and put a bowl and turning spoon in front of her.  
  
Maeve decided that they would need to have some magical defenses, so she grabbed Bryn and sent Shalice on a quick errand for some potion and spell work. "Master Dim Dim left the book here, all the materials are his with the exception of a few things I found, but this is his collection." They rummaged through many books, looking for anything to help their defense, and on any information on how to use the Stone of Cynx.  
  
Bryn picked up the stone with care, "Now from what I remember the Stone was made from the God Elisia, to ward against evil to her lover?" Maeve nodded and replied, "Yes, her father, Lord Cynx, had created it for her. But when she found her lover in the arms of another she became so enraged she entrapped him and herself in the Stone. Locking both their powers in there." Bryn nodded and chuckled. "I've told Dermott what happens when he irritates a sorceress. Wait until I tell him this story!" She said with a giggle. But her giggle faded as she looked up to a curious Maeve and her arched brow.  
  
"What is your relation to my brother?" She said with a sweetened but questioning tone. Bryn's cheeks became a rosey color that made Maeve want to burst into fits of laughter. The warrior woman she had been getting to know since they had arrived on the island did not seem the type to her to blush so easily. However, maybe her brother was not an easy subject.  
  
"Your brother and I are great friends. When I had first arrived after your...um..departure...and we found that we communicated we just started talking to each other. We became each other's confidants so quickly that when he became human again, we just remained as such." The speediness of her reply, adding to the color in her cheeks, and the twirling of her fingers made Maeve turn to make a large grin. She did not want to push the girl any further, she had her answer, she now knew her brother's feelings were reciprocated. 'I wonder how long before they will tell each other?' she thought to herself.  
  
"So, are you TRULY returning to the ship?" Bryn asked almost trying to turn the tables. Maeve turned back to her, and tried to see if there may be worry in her eyes, "Why? You're not worried are you?" they both looked at each other trying to be serious, but simultaneously burst into laughter. "No. no real WORRY on my part. I just know how much it would mean to Dermott that you come with us, to all the men actually. Especially a certain captain." Maeve began to blush now.  
  
"Yes Bryn. I will return to the ship. Once I know that the people of this island and palace are safe. I will be go back to The Nomad. It is where I belong." With out noticing who walked into the room they heard from the door, "where do you belong?" said Shalice as she entered with a confused look. Maeve eyes Bryn, she had not spoken to the Shalice or any of the islanders about her plans, and she wanted to do it after the fighting. Telepathically, Bryn promised she would keep her mouth shut. "I belong in this room Shalice, coming up with a spell to defeat Vexicus.  
  
Shalice smiled and walked to the table where the bowl and spoon had been set. "Well than you shall need this." Shalice presented a large piece of bark. "Bastic root." Shalice broke some of it and put it in the bowl. The three woman than each started adding different ingredients. When they were done Maeve began using the spoon to mix and grind. Once she was done they each took some in their hands, each saying words to a spell, and throwing it in a spot on the windowsill. Once the last of the spell was said and the potion thrown the mixture started sparking, and with out warning made an explosion.  
  
The explosion was loud enough and big enough for the entire palace to witness. The three women went flying with furniture across the room. And they each fell unconscious.  
  
***** -you know the drill..Oh just to tell you...Dermott/Bryn moment coming up in the next chapter (nothing like Maeve and Sinbad, but still really sweet)..and Vexicus will be making an appearance. 


	11. Magic

-Sorry this wasn't posted last night, but ff was packed and wouldn't let me on......*sniff*....so here you guys go..there should be one or two (if I'm really fast) chapters today.....so keep a watch....Enjoy....  
  
This chapter may be somewhat long.but I am trying to compact more since I am trying to finish this....  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"CURSE MAGIC! CURSE THE DAY IT EVER ENETRED MY LIFE!" Dermott screamed out to the ocean. He had carried Bryn outside and put her down on a rock and started to emit screams of anger.  
  
*****  
  
The blast was felt throughout the palace. Dermott was with Sinbad, Doubar, Rongar, Toris and Deora mapping out the vulnerable points in Cestria's terrain. They could feel the earth shake under their feet while simultaneously hearing the explosion. They all ran out the room, knowing exactly where the blast came from.  
  
Dermott was the first in the room. He thought his heart stopped completely as he saw the three women sprawled over and under tables, chairs and books. He did not know what to do, he just stood staring at what remained of the potion room. He was knocked out of his trance though when he felt a shove.  
  
Sinbad had tore through him and anyone in his way and grabbed for Dermott's sister. She had been entwined with a chair, and after Sinbad removed it he picked her up gently by the waist. Seeing her alive, dazed, but alive and awake, made him then instinctively run to his other concern. His eyes scanned the room; fear filled his heart when he did not see her. However, a cough alerted him of her presence.  
  
He pulled the table off of her legs and books and powders from off her upper body. He pulled her up by her torso and arms. He sighed in relief as he felt her using him to assist her in standing. He noticed to the left of him, the third woman was not so lucky.  
  
Deora was the first at Shalice's side. The table she pushed out the way he realized was still on her torso, and stained with her blood, and unlike his sister and the woman at his side, she wasn't getting up. Firouz hopped over the many obstacles and grabbed a cloth from his belt and pressed it hard to her side. She winced in pain and her eyes sprang open, giving everyone another sigh of relief. Firouz and Deora grabbed both sides of her. She opened her eyes slightly and closed them again. "We can take her to her room, I'll examine her there." Firouz said getting a better grip on her and with Deora walked her out the room.  
  
"Take them out of here; Rongar and I will clean up." Doubar said to Dermott and his brother, as he was about to pick up a bowl when Maeve threw her self out of Sinbad's arm and kicked the bowl away. "NO...Doubar you can't." he snapped back up and looked at Maeve skeptically. "I'm sorry Doubar, thank you for offering, but the only people who can clean this up are Shalice, Bryn or myself." She could see her abruptness caused everyone to question her motivation, "The powders and liquids that spilled should only be handle with someone who is.....magically inclined....I just won't have you or Rongar hurting yourselves." Doubar smiled at the innocence in her comment, and moved away from the mess, "As you wish Lass."  
  
"Well that is absolutely fine then, but you shall not be cleaning it right now." Sinbad remarked as he moved back to Maeve's side. Before she could argue Sinbad had already started pulling her towards the door. Looking over to Bryn, Dermott could see she was still somewhat dazed, "Come I am taking you outside." He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her out the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Dermott please calm down." Bryn said as she rested on the rock. She could see he was frustrated, and knew perfectly well why, but she was too weary to reason with him."  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! You all were almost killed in there...and WHY is that...MAGIC!!!" he turned fuming. She would have laughed and said something witty at all the facial expressions, but she knew that he needed to release the anger and frustration he was feeling. "I wish magic never entered our lives...I wish...."  
  
"You wish to get back everything that was taken." She finished the sentence he could not finish himself. His mouth closed as he stared at her. She could compare the look he gave her to that of an angry child, somewhat infantile, somewhat innocent, and very much one of hurt.  
  
"Magic is not to blame for what happened in the potions room. It was our own fault, we put in too much Bastic Root, I think." His eyes widened as he became enraged once more. "How can you say magic is not to blame? If it were not for magic none of this would be happening. Vexicus would not be so powerful. Maila would not wake up every night calling for her parents that are no longer here for one reason or another, I would have never turned into a BIRD, my sister, who has now had collapsed THREE times since we found her here, disappeared from our ship BECAUSE of magic....without magic we never would have....." she interrupted him again, "We never would have met one another."  
  
When she said that his mouth stayed closed. He knew she was right, if the events did not happen, the way they happened, their relationship would be non-existent. He lowered his head not knowing how to answer her.  
  
She lifted his chin up with her hand. "Dermott, you must realize something. We do magic, not because we want to be more powerful, or because it is something to learn, magic is apart of us. I was born with it, Maeve became skilled in it and Shalice is fascinated by it. You cannot blame magic, just as you cannot blame Maeve for the day of the storm. Magic, power, spells, they are only what you make of them; good or evil, self serving or self sacrificing....it is what it is.....not perfect, but not something to curse either."  
  
He sat next to her now, and put his arms crossed against his chest. "If you make it sound like THAT it seems almost logical." He said with a small whine. "Must you ALWAYS be so WISE?" He continues with a smirk on his face, "How can anyone ever win an argument with you."  
  
She chuckled at his child like maturity and turned to him, "I guess I was just born with certain gifts. And you should know by now YOU of all people can not win in an argument with ME." She gave him a smirk right back, and he replied with a grunt and slight glare. 'I guess Sinbad was wrong, there is someone with a harder skull than Maeve.' She thought with a smile on her face.  
  
He looked at her, she always knew how to calm him down or at the least keep him quiet. The past events scared him more than he cared to admit. He saw his sister, who he just got back, and the woman who unknowingly owned his heart both found on the ground. With one blast he thought his world was lost, and instead of thanking Allah for both their lives he whined like a little boy not getting his way. 'That needs to end now.' He thought.  
  
Dermott stood up again and pulled Bryn up with him. Shocking to Bryn he pulled her into a tight embrace, and held her there. "I'm sorry Bryn. I just can't stand the thought of losing you." She was not sure if she heard right, so she decided to test the waters some, "Maeve will be fine Dermott. You always said that she was the strongest person you know." She could not bear looking him in the eyes, to see if he simply agreed, or if there was more. She did not have to look up though because a hand placed itself at her cheek and gently pulled her face up.  
  
"I am very glad my sister is okay. More than you'd know. But my heart stopped when I just pictured my life without....well....without...without you...even if it was for a moment.....it was just too overwhelming.....I" her smile cut him off. With out another word spoken they both leaned into each other, realizing what they could have lost, they both agreed they could not play coy anymore.  
  
As they were going to connect another large blast came from the beach. They both snapped back instinctively, "BY ALLAH, what is it NOW?!" Dermott screeched in disbelief. They both looked towards the beach to see a silver sphere landed on the ground. As Dermott went to take a closer look, Bryn held him back. "DERMOTT NO!" he turned back to her in confusion.  
  
"That is a Daical Sphere..probably sent here by Vexicus," she moved in front of him and used her powers to lift the ball from the ground, "Get everyone to the Throne room, NOW!" She moved slowly with the now floating sphere towards the palace as Dermott went hastily inside searching for everyone. He was rather confused on what it was, and hesitant about leaving Bryn alone with it. However, she seemed to know exactly what was happening and he would have to trust her judgment that she knew what she was doing.  
  
*****  
  
Sinbad had brought Maeve back to her room. After arguing with her long enough she gave in to his reasoning and lied down. He took the liberty of moving her over and lying beside her, than signaling for her to lie on top his arm as he nestled her close to him by her waist using the other. She truly was tired, but she knew they had so much work to do, and recuperating did not fit into their small timeframe.  
  
He watched her as she fought her body to keep awake. 'Even her own body knows she is stubborn.' He thought and smiled. He made the decision to give her body the advantage and began tracing her face. Almost entrancing her to sleep.  
  
"I know what you are doing." She said as she sprung her eyes open suddenly. She began to rise on her elbows, but Sinbad's arms kept her from moving to far. "Sinbad we have no time for this, we have work that NEEDS to be done."  
  
He saw that fire in her eyes, he loved that fire, but even she would not get her way this time. "Maeve you need to rest. You were hurt only a few days ago in that battle with Vexicus, now I found you again in the SAME predicament as before. I'm sorry dear sorceress by you have lost your mind if you think I am letting you out of my sight or off THIS BED!"  
  
She was taken back by the strength in his voice; he was never one to be firm on any subject. She decided maybe there were other ways to convince him to allow her independence; she started batting her lashes like she had seen so many mindless village girls do to catch a man's attention and moved towards his ear, "Sinbad, please, let me up; if you give me what I want now than I'll shall give you something later."  
  
The seducing tone in his ear sent the hairs on his back to stand straight, but he immediately shook it off, "No Maeve. You are such a child sometimes. You are going to rest; I do not care if you become angry with me. As I see it you have to become made at me eventually anyway, let it be for a good reason." She glared at him and tried to push out of his grasp, but the harder she pushed the harder he held on.  
  
"SINBAD!" She grunted as she conceded to his request. Now she was irritates and her body felt more exhaustion. "Why must you do this to me?" She asked as she turned her irritation to him.  
  
He smiled and started to trace her face again, "I do it because I love you. Whether you like it or not, I love you, and I am resolved to never losing you again. So if that mean I have to hold you down and chain you to a wall to make you take care of yourself than I will do it. If that means you will be annoyed with me for the rest of our lives, than that's how it will be. But I will have you by my side." He began to see her wary eyes go from anger to something sweeter which he could not describe, "Over the past few days I have watched time and time again you put yourself in danger and walk away like it was nothing. It may have been nothing to you, but to me, thinking of how close I have come to losing you time and time AGAIN, well, YOU are killing me woman." She let out a gasp. After everything they have been through she knew it was unfair to him to have to keep on living that way. Nevertheless, he knew she had a duty to fulfill, she just wish she could make the pain and worry go away from him. It was hard for her, she always lived for herself and her responsibilities, but now there were other people think about, people she had to live for, a person who needed her. She turned her body into his, she would attempt to rest, if only for him.  
  
He began running his fingers through her tendrils as he held her tight. "Maeve can I ask you something?" she tilted her head as to look him in the eyes, "What happened to Master Dim Dim?" She felt her body tense up again, she did not explain to him exactly what happened with their long time mentor. "Sinbad, I can not tell you exactly where he is, or how he is." He saw the sadness in her eyes as she continued; "he used the last of his powers to carry me out of that water. He knew the storm was going to through me off the Nomad, and he had decided that if he did not help me I would not have survived. However, by saving me, and contacting you about my safety, he used much of his power. He is still trapped in wherever he was sent, but now he is weak. I do not think we will ever find him."  
  
When seeing her recount her experience, the tears that built up while explaining, he kissed her cheek and brushed his nose to hers as he rested his forehead on Maeve's. "You are not at fault Maeve. Dim Dim made promises to protect you, and other promises to protect this island and its rulers. He was just keeping his word." She turned to him and closed her eyes as she turned her head back to his chest. "No more talk of magic or the past for today, now we rest, please" He held onto her tight and as she was going to agree to his wishes her door swung open, springing both of up from the bed.  
  
Rongar stood at the doorway, in shock at the intimacy he just broke into, but than remembered why he had come. He sent Maeve a message telepathically, and she stood up. "Looks like we are going to have to put off that no magic for later. We have trouble" She leaped out of the room followed by both men.  
  
*****  
  
Bryn slowly put the sphere down onto the table in the Throne room. She was sweating and out of breathe, she did not realize keeping control over the sphere would take so much strength. She was startled by the stampede of people who entered the room.  
  
Doubar came in first with Toris; Dermott, Deora and Firouz helped Shalice in; Rongar came in with Sinbad and Maeve came jogging towards her. "Bryn has it happened yet?" Bryn shook her head and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Has what happened yet?" Doubar asked. Maeve turned back to them, seeing all the confused faces. "Wait a moment my friend, and you will see." At her words, the sphere began to glow and emit a lavender light.  
  
The men, with the exception of Firouz, pulled their swords. However Maeve signaled with her hand for them to stand down. Slowly while all watched in astonishment the light became bigger. Maeve and Bryn looked at each other, waiting for the impending event. Once the light stopped growing, an image started displaying, it was Vexicus.  
  
*****  
  
-okay..you know what to do....just to let you all know I plan to finish this in the next few chapters (3 or 4) and I plan to do it THIS weekend....so keep watching for updates...and ignore typos.I will repost and edit stuff more thoroughly later....  
  
-And one more spoiler: one person will be dead before this is over...hehehe.now just wait and see who... 


	12. Ultimatum

Chapter 10  
  
Vexicus' image sent everyone into shock. The throne room went from anticipated silence to suspicious bedlam. "Everyone, please, calm down. Just wait." Bryn said as she turned back to the image.  
  
"Well, it this the great band of sailors and royals that are suppose to defeat my army. HA!" Vexicus ominous expression and voice put everyone on their guard. Toris became infuriated and shoved Maeve and Bryn aside,  
  
"YOU COWARD! Where is my mother?!" Vexicus just laughed at the prince's question. "Your mother is quite well....she feels right at home." The image changed from Vexicus to a picture of Queen Ileana. She was lying on a long stone, which looked to be a deep slumber.  
  
"I swear if she is hurt in anyway Vexicus I shall...." He was cut off when the image was changed back to Vexicus, "You shall WHAT my dear prince? Please share with me your great plan for my demise if I hurt your precious mother." Toris remained quiet but continued glaring, "Just as I thought, a pitiful waste, like his father before him."  
  
Before anyone could grab him, Toris flew at the image. He was thrown back to the ground by an invisible barrier. Doubar picked him up and dragged him back to where the rest were.  
  
"Mama?" the little voice cut the chaos of the room. Maila walked towards the image with her hand up to touch it. Rongar picked her up as she got too close. "Get her out of here." Said Deora still holding Shalice's side for support. The child began to struggle in Rongar's arms, as he moved towards the door she latched to the side. "No...mama...I want my mama..what's wrong with her? No put me down...I want to see her." Toris seeing his sister calmed himself and said to her, "Maila go with Rongar, I will be in to see you." They could hear her screams and cries from the room.  
  
"What is it you want Vexicus?" Maeve asked with a menacing tone. He turned his attention to the woman who stood closer to his image. "AH......to the point Maeve, I admire that. However, you know what I want." Bryn shook her head and walked to stand by Maeve, "The Stone of Cynx stays with us." Bryn's comment made Vexicus chuckle once again.  
  
"If is not the alluring little witch. You have been haunting many of my nights my dear," he said in a perverted manner, sending Dermott's head reeling. Before he could make a mistake identical to Toris' he felt Sinbad grab his forearm, eyeing him to keep his composure.  
  
"That stone is too powerful, even for you Vexicus. You cannot use it." Vexicus turned his attention back to Maeve, "THAT stone is MINE. You will give it back to me, or your Queen dies." Maeve shook her head, "The stone belongs to Dim Dim, you STOLE it. And you know very well if you kill her, you never have access to Mailadine's powers, and you would not risk losing that." Vexicus was stunned that Maeve knew that much into his plans, but he maintained his stand, "We will trade for the stone. I will be on the isle of Panthera. Send Princess Deora there at sun break, the stone in possession, or the queen dies. The rest of you remain on your boats, or I kill her! Plan or no plan, I will have my stone."  
  
When he finished his words the light faded, and the sphere began to disintegrate into a liquid that burned straight through the table onto the floor. "NO! She is not going!" Toris' voice brought all eyes to him. Deora left Shalice's side and sat her down. She turned to her betroth, "Toris if I do not go, your mother will die." Her words were stern and truthful. Toris began to shake his head in disbelief at his situation.  
  
"Maeve what happens if we give him the stone?" Firouz asked from Shalice's other side. "Firouz if he gets his hands on this stone.....he will be able to destroy much more than this island. He is here for revenge, after Cestria, with the stone, he could destroy......" Shalice tried to get up again, "We cannot give him that stone Maeve. If he gets it we are all doomed." Toris glared at Shalice for her words, "He will kill my mother, YOUR queen if he does not have it." The force of his stare and words sent Shalice back to her seat.  
  
"Toris, if we give him that stone, even if he does give us back your mother, he will destroy the island, and kill every living thing on it, including your mother." Bryn said as she walked towards the crowd. He turned from all of them. He knew the truth in her words. But how could he let his mother die? 'I could take them away, Maila, Deora, mother, we could just go off to a far land.' His thoughts plagued him. Could he leave Cestria? 'But the people.' He would give anything to save his family, but his subjects would be defenseless. His parents taught him to fight, and protect his land. His mother would die though, and how could he send Deora to the vicious beast knowing he might take them both from him? What would he have left if she were taken too? He knew it was no time to be weak, but he just could not find strength for this.  
  
"What was it you said about Mailadine?" Sinbad inquired as he made a path for Maeve's side. "Master Dim Dim bestowed a great power to that child, a power only she can release. However, as she is young her mother triggers the only sign of her power that are visible. That is why you felt the floor tremble at her scream. Vexicus cannot take her power unless she uses it. That is why Ileana is needed."  
  
"Maila is not the only power he is after." Shalice said from her seat, wincing from the pain she was still in. "He also wants to take Maeve's magic." She continued as she positioned her to a more comfortable arrangement, "I also believe he is now after Bryn. If he obtains their powers added to the power of the stone....." Everyone knew what she was implying.  
  
"Where is this isle of Panthera?" Doubar questioned to the others. "It is on the North Western coast. It is a small isle; there are no inhabitants on it. He will more than likely have Ileana in the caverns. If we go to give him the stone he would have it filled with his men, waiting for us." Deora answered him sounding as hopeless as she felt. No one spoke. The obvious solution would be to not go, but it would sacrifice Ileana's life. Leaving a kingdom without their queen, and children without their mother.  
  
"We know what we have to do, I will explain it to Maila." Toris said turned back to the group his eyes red. They knew he had to be the one to make the decision, and he just made it.  
  
As he turned for the doorway he was halted by Sinbad, "Wait. No. You are all giving up this easily."  
  
"Sinbad, we cannot continue with our current plans if we meet him with the stone. If he has it, we will not be able to stop his destruction;" Firouz turned to her, "But you were able to get the stone away from him once?"  
  
" That is true, but the reason for that was your arrival. He was not prepared to take on two women of magic. This time he will be prepared. If he gets the stone now..." Maeve could not finish her statement because Sinbad grabbed her arm to cease her speech.  
  
"We HAD a plan. But this opens us to an entirely different opportunity." Sinbad walked into the middle of the melancholy group, and turned to Toris. "We can get your mother back," and he looked back at Maeve, "and keep the stone away from him."  
  
"Little brother we cannot take on his entire army." Doubar said poignantly. Sinbad turned back to his brother. "Yes we can. If he brings his army to the island he thinks that they can attack us if we stay in the water. I think there is a way to turn it back on them. Vexicus is arrogant; he thinks we will give into his demands or coward out. He won't be expecting us to fight." He turned back to the group, "I will need EVERYONE'S help, and so everyone must agree to do it. It will be a risk, and I cannot promise we shall all return health intact. But if we do this right, we can end this, destroy Vexicus once and for all." He looked around to Maeve, and she walked to his side and nodded. The Nomad's crew all agreed. And Toris, after getting signals of agreement from Deora and Shalice, also agreed.  
  
Sinbad explained his plan in depth after Toris brought out the maps of the isle. Everyone would be needed; the crew who was helping the villagers would stay in the boats. The soldiers and villagers would stay behind on case they were needed to fight and protect Cestria. And the group who planned it each had there own special jobs.  
  
The sun had completely set, as was their plan for the next day. All they could do was wait for the sun to come back, and for the final battle to begin.  
  
-Two/three chapters left (let's see how much I can fit in a chapter) and an epilogue if you guys want. I want to finish by tomorrow/Monday night.  
  
Thanks....y'all know the drill from here....and yep next chapter someone WILL die.... 


	13. The Plan

OK.I fibbed..someone will die in the next chapter..I wanted to put his one in cause....well read and you will know....  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Are you sure this plan will work?" Maeve whispered into Sinbad's ear. She was lying with her back to his chest, staring out at the ocean, with in a short while will be their battleground.  
  
"I have no idea if it will work. What about the spell, is that going to work?" Sinbad answered as he broke his attention on the calming water to the red head in his arms.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." She turned her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"Well there is no need to break tradition. What fun would we have if we knew we were going to win?" He gave her smile that melted her heart. He used his index finger to trace her face; we wanted to remember just as she was, just in case.  
  
He pulled her back into his arms and she positioned herself back onto his chest watching the moonlight dance on the waves. Most of the palace was asleep, including the guards, preparing for tomorrow. However, neither captain or sorceress could sleep, but they never could before any pre- empted battle.  
  
They would always find each other, talk the night away. This night meant more though. They did not spend most of it waltzing around what they wanted to say or brushing up against each other to feel a small fraction of totality. This night was full of honesty, full of love and full of peace. They knew the moment the sun peaked the horizon.....that it all could be gone just as quickly as it came.  
  
*****  
  
The wind was frosty and gave Shalice a shot of the shivers. The sun had not come yet. They were using darkness to cloak them as they brought the plan to action. The shivering did not help the twinges of pain she felt from her sensitive wound. She was not ready to go into battle. The mind was filled with disdain for all those on the boat. She agreed to this because she knew it was this or misery, but now she was wondering what this day would bring.  
  
This plan, it could and in all probability will go wrong in many ways. She sat at the end of the boat with the others. She watched their behavior. Sinbad and his crew with Maeve by his side, she thought she really include Maeve as a member of that crew. She was not foolish; she knew the moment this was over her instructor would be done with her responsibility, with Cestria Island and be right back setting sail with The Nomad and her captain.  
  
She did not blame Maeve for the decision, just for not admitting it. She knew Maeve's heart was always in some distant place, a place even she did not know. That was of course until The Nomad ventured to the island, and she knew her teacher found her home again.  
  
Nevertheless, she should have said SOMETHING. Deora may be her confidant, but Shalice was her student and it was not right her leaving without some consideration for the apprentice she was leaving behind.  
  
'Must I be this selfish?' Shalice thought as she saw Maeve lean her head onto her brother's shoulder. Shalice knew anger towards Maeve was pure self-interest. Maeve deserved to be happy, to be home, and she never saw Maeve's eyes light up as much as they had since her mates came to the island. Shalice knew where Maeve truly belonged; she would miss her teacher though.  
  
She turned her attention to Toris and Deora, with their clasped hands. The great prince of Cestria was nothing more than a man torn apart. She had grown up with him, the royal family was the family she never had, and this plan scared the wits out of her. Now he sat with the woman he loves hand holding his own. His mother, who knows her condition, for all they knew they could be trying to rescue a corpse. Vexicus does not want to kill him, he wants him to kill himself. And if anything happens to these women, the last of his family, he will do just that.  
  
Shalice could not bear to look at the sight that just let out a sleepy sigh at the center of the boat's floor. Mailadine, this was the first time she had slept since her mother's abduction. The sadness that filled Shalice's heart overflowed to her tears. She was not ready for a battle, or for this spell.  
  
It seemed almost outlandish, to send a child to battle. However, a spell so powerful needed all the power it could obtain. A woman who had to finish her own training due to her guide's disappearance, a witch who's memory only resurfaced not too long ago, an injured skeptical apprentice and a child. They were the lot that would finish the battle, no matter what the consequences.  
  
She watched as they neared the other boat, and Deora stood up to get on. Members of Sinbad's crew were all in their designated boats. The one Deora was to get on would transport her to the island, and the men would take their marks. Each boat positioned to surround the island, to trap Vexicus' army.  
  
The boat they were on though had a different destination. Toris guiding it through memories of their childhood visits to Panthera. As they reached close enough to land, the beginning of their plan was now in effect. Each of them jumped into the water; Shalice on Doubar's back and Maila on Rongar's since neither one were strong enough to swim the distance. With a quick whispered incantation, and the wave of Maeve's hand, the boat disappeared into the mist of the night.  
  
The water was colder than the air, and Shalice felt it. She did not know how much longer she could hold on before.....She did not have to answer herself as she felt Doubar pull her out of the water.  
  
They had swam inside the cavern to avoid being seen by Vexicus' men who were already on the island. Shalice remembered as children Toris and herself getting lost and finding the hidden 'Bat room' as they called it due to the overpopulation of flying rodents. They had seen the light come from under the water hole and found the opening to the outside. She never dreamed they would ever come back to use the room, never dreamed of the reason why. The cavern itself was not enormous, not as large as the one's on Cestria, but to Shalice's tired body it was a tower of pain.  
  
Maila was now awake, but she was not scared. It was amazing that a child could be so brave, when other adults were so frightened. But Maila was still a child. She needed to hold someone's hand through the caves, and slept while they planned on the boat. She was a little girl who knew that if she wanted her Mother back she would need to fight. A child who would do anything for her family, with an innocence that brought light to so many, was about to take on the primary threat to the peace of her home.  
  
They reached the main gap in the cavern's apex. Maeve and Bryn began preparing the spell. Firouz set some trappings and sticks that made similar blast to the potion with the Bastic root. The other men discussed where everyone would hide to when Deora meets with Vexicus.  
  
Shalice stayed in a corner, as she listened to Mailadine speak of all the things she wanted to do once the battle was over. She grabbed the child and wrapped her arms around her. She said a prayer, if nothing else was to go right that day, let the child be spared. She deserved to truly live, before she died.  
  
As the sun reached the horizon and light entered the apex everyone simultaneously halted their work and discussions, the sun signaled that all the planning they did was about to be executed, good or bad, the end was near.  
  
*****  
  
I added this chapter for plot purposes, but the next two chapters will be my final chapters, and they should be posted in the next day or so (excluding an Epilogue, I'm still thinking about that)...anyway you know what to do from here...thanks everyone... 


	14. Final Battle

Chapter 12  
  
"May I say, I did not think you would show." Deora jumped at the looming voice. She turned to the dark figure in the shadows of the woods surrounding the cavern. She was rendered motionless. He was much larger than her, and she may not be able to see it, but the scowl on his face terrified her. She knew why he asked for her, he wanted to take the most vulnerable, the one he thought he could wrap around his finger from fear. She was going to prove him wrong.  
  
She had grown up in a safe, customary castle like any other princess, and she had found it dreadfully boring. When she was first brought to Cestria she knew the island would hold all the adventures she had longed for to fill her dullness. Oh, how she missed that dullness now, she would give anything for peace, and for her nerves to cease it's shaking.  
  
"Well little princess, I was not sure you would show. Then again Cestria as always been known for its weakness." Her fear turned into anger. "Shut it Vexicus. Where's Ileana?" His scowl turned smirk irked her beyond belief, but she was standing her ground. "Where is the stone?" She could hear Vexicus' guards rustling through the trees, knew they were watching them, watching her.  
  
"That STONE is safe, and only I know where it is. Show me the Queen or BE GONE!" she was not precise onto where the words were coming from. She never found herself to be as dainty or fragile as the other princesses she had met. She actually found them outright annoyances. However, standing up to the most sinister man she has ever met. She was not a woman warrior like Bryn or Maeve, and she was not intellectually superior and witty like Shalice, they each displayed a type of valor she was not sure she contained. She would not let him see her insecurity; she would not give him the satisfaction.  
  
"As you wish princess." He opened his palm and said words that were foreign to Deora. With a rush of light, the queen appeared. Deora's knees buckled. The beloved queen, Toris' mother was floating in a bed of light, but she was not awake or maybe not even alive. "Vexicus, how do I know the queen is alive? I am not trading the stone for a corpse." She hated to sound so cold, especially about Ileana, but she was there to do a job, and this had to be the performance of her life.  
  
He glared at her for a long moment, waiting for the slightest softening, but she stood her ground, "You want to know princess, come see for yourself." The snake-like slither in his voice sent chills through Deora. He was right however. She had to know, no matter the consequences.  
  
She walked up to the queen's still figure, closing her eyes praying that she would not feel.....warmth, she felt warmth, and the queen was alive. Deora caressed her face, and promised the queen in her mind that she would get her out of there.  
  
"Fine. You want your precious stone? Follow me." She started retreating towards the cavern. "Where are you going?" Deora turned back to answer the question. "Your stone is up there," She pointed to the cavern's peak, "You did not think I would keep it close did you?" she turned back to walking to the cavern, still hearing the rumbling and flustering in the trees follow them. 'They may stalk us now, but they have no idea what they have gotten themselves into.' She thought and brought a smirk to her face.  
  
His silence had been almost deafening, she was not sure at some points he was still behind her, but she refused to turn to find out. They had entered the cavern's narrow entrance. The path she was leading on was more dangerous and unsteady as the ones Toris had taken her on. However, with the unsettled terrain would keep most of Vexicus' men outside. She wanted to scream out in pain from the cuts and bruises she was receiving, but she kept her face tensionless. She was to be a future queen and mother of future kings and queens, if they survived this day anyhow, she should be able to fight for what was hers.  
  
When she saw the opening to the cliff's end, she turned and saw him looming over her. "Where is MY STONE?!" She saw the anger in his eyes, and stepped back, but he grabbed her neck. "The Queen first." She could feel him squeezing the life out of her, but she did not move. With a quick sigh he let her go and she fell to the floor. "No one here to protect you little princess, it would be wise not to anger me." She got up and looked him in eye. "I have no expectations of leaving here as I came, but you will give me the queen first."  
  
He stepped back from her and as he did before held out his hand. With a blast of light, the queen fell to the ground. Deora ran to her side. "You want your stone Vexicus, go fetch it." She threw the stone from under her skirts and threw it across the room.  
  
Vexicus kept his eyes on her as he walked to the stone; he put it in his hands and felt the presence of another. "We are not alone are we?" She looked up at him, and made a smirk that was identical to his before. "I do not know Vexicus. MAEVE, are we alone?" She stood up in front of him, behind her Sinbad and Toris. "MEN!" Vexicus yell could be heard through the island. His guards coming out the trees, towards the cavern, the others that followed them came into the opening.  
  
Bryn stepped out to cliff's edge and threw her arms out. "I think you boys should cool off." She said her incantation that sent a tidal wave from three sides of the island. The wave engulfed the men. Many could not swim from their armor; others found a surprise waiting for them in the water. The Nomad's crew ran off their boats, fighting the guards that were pulled into the water.  
  
Doubar grabbed a rock half his size, threw it over his head and heaved it at three of the soldiers. Some got up and pulled out their swords. "Am I suppose to be afraid of those. You lads want to see a sword. He pulled out his sword from his side. The men stood there and gawked at the massive weapon with its sharp, curved shaped edges. Doubar let out a chuckle, and they began their battle.  
  
Rongar helped Firouz light the ends of the explosive sticks. Throwing them at the guards who were approaching. The guards did not predict what the sticks were going to do, so as they continued to charge most of them were sent flying over the cliff into the rocky terrain below. "STUPENDOUS!" Firouz smiled, but was knocked off his feet from a blow from a Bo. Once again, Rongar came to the rescue and snatched the Bo right of the guard's hand. He then used the Bo to take its owner and some of his aides to the floor. He turned back to Firouz and gave him an arm. "Thanks." Rongar nodded at Firouz as they got back to work.  
  
Shalice had crawled to where the Queen was lying with Deora at her side. She had made Mailadine to promise and stay in her hiding place until it was time. Deora and Shalice took Ileana by her sides and began to pick her up when they a ball of fire came at them. "Not so fast BITCH." Vexicus came at them with the fury in his eyes. He grabbed for Deora's hair and threw her across the room. Toris ran from his fight to Deora's side.  
  
Shalice was still holding onto Ileana's limp body, but she knew with her wound she would not last long. Especially with Vexicus making his way back to them.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you to pick on someone your own size?" Sinbad's sword was pointed in front of Vexicus as he blocked the path to the women. Vexicus took his hand up as he was about to use magic, "You would be too cowardly to face me, and then again you will probably run again, so it would be a waste of my time." He brought Vexicus eyes to blood red. Vexicus swiftly grabbed his sword, and Sinbad and his duel began.  
  
Maeve, Dermott and Bryn were busy keeping the guards away as they set the initial plan into motion. Maeve turned back to check on Sinbad, he was the bait; the diversion and it scared her. All Vexicus needed to do was lose his patience with wanting to win, a swing of his hand, and Sinbad would be taken from her forever. She shook her head and continued to work, he was dong his job, she needed to prepare to do hers.  
  
Sinbad and Vexicus twisted and turned, meeting each other swing for swing. "Come now Vexicus. Is that all you have, I thought you were a great and powerful Magician?" Sinbad's cockiness, which he once commended now, was getting under his skin. With every swing and each swipe, the battle was becoming apparent that he would not be the victor. He kneed Sinbad's side as Sinbad lunge at him. He used the chance to pin Sinbad to the ground with his sword.  
  
The Queen, who was now becoming conscious saw Sinbad's predicament from the corner of her eye and yelled, "MAILADINE, STOP HIM!" Maila came out from her corner and saw what was going to happen and screeched, "SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The child's screech shook the earth as it had done in their last battle. However, it was much more powerful this time. The power sent all to their feet, even Doubar was on the ground.  
  
The guards started retreating back towards the exit. Vexicus saw this and started cursing at his men. Sinbad took the chance to move and rolled off from under Vexicus sword and turned to Maila, "Thank You Malady." He bowed to her and she smiled. That is when Vexicus saw it, the stone of Cynx. Just as Sinbad was ready to continue their duel Vexicus threw a light ball at him and sent Sinbad pummeling.  
  
He went straight for the child. She tried retreating but Vexicus caught her arm and took the stone from her hand. "Look what I found." The movement of the opening stopped, all to look at the small child in his hands. "HAHAHA! You thought you won. With your tricks and hiding, nothing more than children's games. You will all now experience true power. I...." as he was going to continue his ranting, he was brought to an abrupt stop by a sharp pain. He felt his hand being bit by the girl he was grasping. He jerked her off and had inadvertently let her go. "I will deal with you child." He pointed the stone at her, and as he squeezed it, it turned into dust.  
  
"Sugar dust. Even science has its good points," said Maeve as she swiftly gestured Maila. The little girl ran to Shalice's side and grabbed her hand. "Let's End this. DERMOTT NOW!" Dermott took a bag of powder and threw it in Vexicus face.  
  
Sinbad took Ileana as Toris picked up Deora and moved them out of harms way. The others stood watching as the women circled around Vexicus. Each starting to making incantations.  
  
"YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME!" Vexicus wiped his eyes and saw sorceresses surrounded him. Maeve, Bryn and Shalice each threw powder at him and repeated the incantation they made from the potions room. And with the grand explosion, Vexicus was no more.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a long moment. Bryn turned to Dermott, "I was wrong, it wasn't too much Bastic root." He looked back at her and the two smiled. He enveloped her in a great hug.  
  
Shalice had shielded Maila during the blast so the child was now in her arms. And with a great yelp Shalice picked her up forgetting the pain from her wound and started spinning her. "Shalice, I'm getting dizzy." But the child's protest went unheard.  
  
Maeve walked to where Vexicus stood. She looked around at the smiling faces, Toris and Deora embracing Ileana, the crew, and.... "Maeve its over." She did not need him to touch her shoulder, or even speak, she knew who it was. She turned and her captain threw his arms around her. "I told you your temper was going to cause havoc someday." She giggled and hit him, but still not letting him go. His eyes sprung open though at what he saw from the entrance. It happened so fast he was running on instinct. And let her go from the hug and saw her eyes open as the sound of the arrow being released shrieked through the room.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Rongar threw his dagger straight in Meliko's heart, but was too late to have stopped him from killing her. Sinbad looked at the pool of blood, and Dermott who had had her already in his arms. Maeve was on the ground and spoke, "Bryn, Oh God no." She put her arms around her brother and held him as he sobbed.  
  
SOOOOOOO..whatcha think...sorry it took so long....but I had some writer's block and between that school I didn't have too much time. So I hope you like it...the next chapter will be the LAST chapter. And it will be up by Friday.  
  
Oh, and whatever you're thinking, DON'T cause I promise my ending will have a surprise or two. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER YET...you know what to do from here. 


	15. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 13  
  
"I still can't believe it." Shalice said as she was packing away Firouz's supplies and multiple experiments.  
  
"I still think there is a way science can explain this. It is not possible..."  
  
She giggled as he continued to ramble to himself. No one was sure what happened days before. Firouz sat there theorizing to himself all the possibilities of reason that would explain the phenomenon. However, she knew there was no way science would be able to explain what happened. Nothing could explain it, the only answer would be..Magic.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
All they could do was watch. Dermott held her lifeless body in his arms as Maeve held her arms around his neck.  
  
"W...Why?........W....W...Why.w....would s.hhe do this...do this?" His sobbing turned his questions into mere inaudible stutters. No one knew what to say, but knew the answer.  
  
'She did it for you.' The thought plagued Shalice as she felt her cheeks wet with saline. They all knew why. Bryn saved Maeve for Dermott, for Sinbad, for them all. Shalice saw the Nomad's crew, great men and warriors, silently sobbing. It was no different for the royal family. Ileana and Deora were a puddle of sobbing women as Toris tried to console them amidst his own sorrow. They hardly knew the now deceased woman. However, they did not need to know her to know the magnitude of her actions. She fought bravely to protect the people of Cestria, knowing nothing more than that they needed her help, and she paid the ultimate price for that valiance.  
  
Shalice turned her head realizing a certain princess was no longer in her hands. She turned and saw the child and was bewildered. She expected to see a scared and weeping child, but that is not what she found.  
  
Maila was looking up, towards the far wall; she seemed to give her attention to it like if there was an actual person in front of her. Shalice walked up to her, rather worried about the child. "Mailadine, are you alright?" Maila brought her attention to the questioning blonde. She gave a small, yet serene smile, "The greatest of sacrifices for the truest of loves." Shalice did not understand, and was even more stunned when the child turned from her and walked to the pool of blood that surrounded the late sorceress.  
  
The child walked up to Dermott and put her hand on his shoulder, almost lightly pulling him from Bryn. He looked up at the child's expression in confusion. He did not want to let Bryn go, but something was advising him to do so.  
  
Maila stared at Bryn. Her shirt was stained with blood, and there was still some wood left at her side from where the arrow had caught her. Maila put her hands over her wound. The other touched her forehead.  
  
Unsure of what was happening, all in the room remained silent. That is when it happened. A bright light appeared from Mailadine's hands onto Bryn's body. The light became so bright that everyone shielded their eyes, and when they finally could see again, they witnessed what had happened.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Shalice walked outside with Firouz packing the last of his items onto the boat, the boat that would be taking him and his crew all back to The Nomad.  
  
*****  
  
Doubar came down the beach to see Dermott looking out towards the Nomad. The young man seemed to be in a sort of trance. Doubar knew the toll the last few days had taken on him, "LAD! You must be careful, mother always said your face could remain that way." Doubar said with a smile as he made his path towards him. Dermott shook his head out of the trance and turned to Doubar. "What way?" Doubar chuckled, "Oh, I believe I'm too late." Dermott let out a smirk and slight laugh.  
  
"Are you almost ready, I think we are about to leave port?" Dermott nodded his head and turned back to the ship. After everything they have been through in the past few days, in the past few years. He NEVER imagined how his life would turn out. He used to believe he would be another villager on the Celtic sea, become a fisherman probably, get a wife have children and die.  
  
That is not what life had held for him though. His sister's magic, being a crewmember of the famous Nomad sailing the seven seas, falling in love with a witch.....his witch....He did not even fall in love normally. She was definitely not the village woman he thought he would find. 'I was a bird and she had no memory for Allah's sake.' He thought to himself, 'not exactly your average courting.' He looked out at the ocean, thinking about her and what happened. His eyes began stinging again as he thought about what happened, he held her in his arms, her limp body. He failed her, like he failed his sister, not being able to protect her either; he failed her.  
  
'Maeve would blast you with one of her fireballs if she could hear this.' The voice entered his head. He snapped back to see that Doubar had been long gone, and she took his place. "It is rude to invade people's thoughts, and even ruder to skulk behind them." He said sternly, with a hint of amusement, but also frightened on what exactly she overheard. "I tried to speak to you, but since you were occupied I had to take alternative methods to get your attention. And I do not invade people's thoughts unless they are open to me. And do not change the topic. You did not fail anyone, how could you think that?"  
  
"Please no lectures at the moment. I still am dealing with the shock of all of it." He was going to turn from her but her hand on his shoulder halted his movement. "Dermott, do not do this to yourself, none of this was your fault. I had made a decision, I did what needed to be done."  
  
Her words turned his face red. "MADE A DECISION! You committed blatant suicide. All you needed to do was take those powers of yours and send the arrow the other way. You did not NEED to jump in front of Maeve. You were just not thinking."  
  
She watched him, wanting to fight back and defend her actions. However, she couldn't, "You are right, I was not thinking. I saw the arrow, and I saw it go towards Maeve. And all I could see were images of You and Sinbad, and the rest of the crew, all the past images of your losing her. I could not imagine if you lost her permanently. So yes, I did not think, just acted, and my instinct told me to save her, so I jumped in front of the arrow."  
  
'Damn her.' He could not even be mad at her. He never really was, but holding her.....dead body.....it was just a sadness he never knew existed. He knew what she did was for the love of her friends and for him, but still...... "What would I have done if I ...." He grabbed a strand of her hair from her face. "We can discuss....excuse me....YOU can discuss the rest of it later." She glared at him, mentally noting that she would do just that.  
  
"The boats are ready to shove off, so I was sent to FETCH you." He smiled at the sarcasm in her words. He began walking to where the boats were. "I do have one question for you," he turned hesitantly, scared of what might she say. "After what happened....with IT...and Maila.....I was wondering if you have made your peace with magic yet?" He gave out a sigh, remembering the debate that was held. He still blamed magic for many of the hardships his own life and those of the people he loved.  
  
"I can not say I will ever like it. I have made my peace with it, and Maeve and your involvement with it. Do I want our children to learn it? I do not have an answer to that. In all probability I...what?" Her shocked stare cut off his answer.  
  
"Repeat what you just said." He replayed what he was telling her, and realized what he had said (or should we say let slip). He decided to play coy. "What." She was confused for a second, "huh?" "That is what I just said, what." She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "What you said before that." "Oh, I" She realized what he was doing and glared at him. "Dermott repeat the ENTIRE answer again if you'd please."  
  
He felt the fire rush to his cheeks. "I said, I made my peace with it, and I was not sure my children would ever learn it..." She shook her head furiously, "That is not what you said." He glared right back in response, "If you know what I said than you should not need me to repeat it." Her own fire began to reach her face as well, "Dermott I...." she was cut off by a loud voice from the end of the beach, "DERMOTT!!!! BRYN!!! COME IT IS TIME TO GO!!!" Dermott smiled and began running to the boat to go help, but more for other reasons. "Dermott get back here I am not finished with you." Bryn ran two steps behind him, she knew what she heard, and she would get him to admit it to her, and she does not take prisoners.  
  
*****  
  
Maeve placed the last of her baggage into the boat. She was dressed in her old brown dress. She thought it appropriate to where now that she was going back. She watched as the crew made their goodbyes. As the talking and hugging subsided she realized it was time to face the inevitable, time to say goodbye  
  
When she saw all the people who had come to see her off she decided to start with the easy goodbye first; or at least she thought it would be easiest.  
  
Toris saw her walk up to him, and he gathered into a great big bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you Maeve. How are we to run this place without you?" When he finally let her go, she breathed a sigh of relief and responded, "I will miss you too, Toris. And I think you will be fine. Cestria is a strong island with an even stronger leader." He smiled at her and gave her another large hug.  
  
She next moved to his left, next in line for goodbyes. "I....I..I just" Deora tried speaking between sobs but to no avail. Maeve put her hand on Deora's cheek, and her sobbing settled. "Can't you wait until the wedding? It's just I don't" she cut herself off, knowing it was not fair to ask her that. She pulled Maeve's hand into an embrace. "I promise you I will be at your wedding, just maybe not in body." Deora nodded furiously understanding and let Maeve go.  
  
The Queen was next in line. Maeve was unsure how to say her goodbye, so she made a small curtsey. Ileana looked almost insulted, "Child, you have saved my family as well as my KINGDOM, I believe there are more appropriate ways to part." Maeve seemed perplexed, but the queen just smiled and pulled her into a hug almost as fierce as the one her son had given the sorceress. She slowly let her go, trying to hide back her own tears and cupped her face to look in her eyes. Ileana had decided long ago Maeve was a living image of her and Dermott's mother, though she could never tell Maeve that. There would be too many questions, questions Ileana chose to leave in the past. "You are a beauty aren't you?" Maeve gave a bashful smile and the queen kissed her on the forehead.  
  
The next goodbyes were not going to be easy. She turned from the Queen to see the little princess holding the hand of Maeve's magical predecessor. "Still not speaking with me?" Maila turned her head away dramatically and let out a loud, "HUMPH" Shalice lifted one of her eyebrows up, "It is not exactly easy to lose a friend Maeve." Maeve came closer to them, "You are not losing me; I will always be with you." Maila turned her head in confusion, and Maeve kneeled down to the ground so her and the child were at eye level.  
  
"I wanted to give you something." She pulled out the stone of Cynx. "I think this should be best left in your possession, with the help of Shalice of course, this needs the protection of someone extra special." Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the stone being given to the child. "The stone did a spectacular job in protecting this island, now you must protect this stone." She placed it into the child's palm and closed her small fist around it. "And if you ever need me. Just grab the stone and call for me. I will be there. It may take me a while, but I will walk on water if need be." The child nodded and wrapped her small arms around Maeve's neck. "I will miss you Maeve." Maeve held her back tightly at that statement, "I will miss you too, little princess. You'll never know how much."  
  
Maeve stood up and began wiping her eyes of the saline. Shalice gave her a halfhearted grin. Maeve shook her head, "OH, not you too." Shalice shrugged and let out a sigh. "Aye, I am not dying, just leaving. Can you all stop acting as if you will not see me again." Shalice face became tense, "Well Maeve, you may not be dying, but what if we don't see you again. You are off on your great adventures with THE CREW and THE NOMAD! We may not see you for years and years and years, IF we see you at all! And what about me, you leave me with all this sorcery and magic to teach Mailadine, and I hardly even comprehend what I am doing myself....what happens if I" Maeve put her hand over Shalice's mouth to quiet her, "You will be fine. You were fine before me, and will be fine after me. I cannot promise you that you shall see me any time soon. But you do not need me, not anymore. Vexicus is gone, and you will be a quite adequate teacher for Mailadine's powers. But I do promise you will see me again." Shalice nodded and she and Maeve met in a long embrace.  
  
As the crew got into the boats and were shoved off the entire Island had congregated. Each one waving to the crew and their ship, waving to the heroes who saved their lives, waving goodbye.  
  
*****  
  
OK..I had decided to finish this chapter here. So there is still one more chapter left. I will hopefully get it in soon...my computer just hates me and school, is well school, I hope you like..  
  
Ignore typos and such.I really wanted to finish the chapter and I'll go back and fix it later.once I get the LAST chapter finished..  
  
Oh, and I may have saved one person, but someone will not survive this story...just letting you know..hehehe 


	16. Home

Chapter 14  
  
As the sunset and the ship was well out of Cestria's port the ship turned into a large celebration. Ale was brought back with the crew, and the men were taking full advantage of that gift. Firouz played his flute, while the men danced, sang and welcomed Maeve home. She had danced with everyone, Doubar, Firouz, Dermott, even Rongar (and he hated to dance). There was one person however she did not dance with; she did not see him all night.  
  
She spent some time searching the deck for him, but amongst the merriment of the crew he was not easy to spot. She did spot something however. Over by the tiller, she witnessed something that warmed her heart. Her brother was having his dreams come true as he was kissing the woman who owned his heart.  
  
She smiled and bit her lip at watching them. She felt guilty for staring, but it was still the sweetest sight she ever saw. "And what are you up to Lass?" Doubar had said coming from behind, and then realized what she was gazing at. She turned to him to respond, "Not much, just wondering when our ship might be blessed with a nephew or niece of mine." She smiled at him and he let out a chuckle. "It is funny Lass, I was thinking the same thing." The look he gave her made her realize he was not talking of Dermott and Bryn; he laughed even harder as her jaw dropped, which made her blush profusely. "Um......have you seen Sinbad by any chance?" She said to nervously. Doubar smiled again, "I believe my little brother went down below.....to get some rest.....or preparing for other things I suppose." With that Maeve ran to the lower deck to search for the missing captain, and to hide from Doubar.  
  
*****  
  
When Maeve reached the lower deck, she kept thinking about Doubar's comments. 'Children? Sinbad and me?' The thought scared her and excited her. It had crossed her mind before, but she always brushed them away immediately, afraid of what THAT type of thinking would bring. However, now her and Sinbad had...were...well.....her and Sinbad.....it was not impossible now for Doubar's request to occur. 'Does Sinbad even want children? With Me? And where is that captain?' She halted her thinking as she reached his room and he was not there. She turned to go back up and see if she had missed him, but heard a creaking noise.  
  
"Hello?" She slowly walked towards the noise. Finding that it was in a shady area of the corridor. She reached for her dagger, as images of Meliko and Vexicus started to invade her thoughts. Did they really destroy them? Did any of Vexicus' men come aboard the Nomad? Did.....the questioning was interrupted as she came upon a dark figure. As it became aware it had been spotted Maeve felt her arm get pulled.  
  
With a strength she could not fight she felt her wrist effortlessly twisted, and lost the dagger. She was pulled into the figure as one arm wrapped around her shoulders and chest, pinning her hands close to her. The other hand closed onto her mouth. And as she yelped through the palm on her lips he spoke, "Shhhhhhh." She knew that voice; she let out a frustrated groan knowing she would kill him for scaring her like this.  
  
As to make amends, she felt the palm on her mouth tilt her head. She began to groan again, but with no frustration, as she felt warm, luscious lips on her, nibbling and sucking her neck. She started to feel the arm pinning her to the figure relax and slowly descending down her body. Her mind began reeling from thoughts of revenge to much sweeter things.  
  
As the hand started up rubbing up her thighs, under her skirt, the teasing became too much. She started moaning into his palm, and they both realized they were getting too loud for the Nomad's corridor. "Follow me." He let go of her mouth and put both arms around her as he pulled her to his room.  
  
"Sinbad, have you gone mad, what if someone would have saw us." As the door shut behind the captain's room Maeve felt herself get pinned again, this time to the closed door. He began to kiss her furiously on her neck and then her chest and then......she knew if she did not stop him now, then she would not be able to stop him at all. "Sinbad we can't." Her words were accompanied by a quick shove as she escaped his grasp and moved away from him.  
  
His jaw dropped at her comment and gesture, "WHAT?! Why not?" her eyes rolled and she turned from him, "The eternal infant." She mumbled under her breathe. "Sinbad we cannot.... not .....do....THAT...not here." Sinbad's expression dropped again, "O-Uh-Why in Hades not?!" his stuttered replied had her let out a frustrated gasp and started moving towards wooden dresser. "Sinbad, if we....we...if we do.....AGH.....THEY SHALL KNOW!"  
  
He truly wished he had brought Ale back with him now; he needed a drink terribly at this moment. Not only was Maeve infuriating, she was unbelievably desirable simultaneously. He did not think she could get under his skin any more than she had already done, but she amazed him once more. He decided to walk to her slow, like an animal to his prey getting ready to pounce at the perfect time.  
  
She had become very familiar with that look, and knew how dangerous it was, so she stepped back to a safer distance, "Sinbad, THEY can hear....we are no longer surrounded by the stone walls of the palace," she knocked on the wall to make evident her point, 'thin walls.' His face went from one of lust to one of annoyance, "What does it matter if they hear anything? If you do not remember Rongar walking in on us once before, though I believe he really won't SAY anything on the subject, others would have had to have notice us by NOW." He wanted to hit himself for not thinking before he said that. Especially when he saw the fury building up in Maeve's eyes.  
  
"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?! It might be acceptable to you that I become the ship harlot, but I would rather keep my reputation in tact. SO if you do not understand it.....IT MATTERS TO ME!!!" She did not think he could be any more a cad than he was now. He stood there, angered with HER. He should be apologizing for being so insensitive, but he stood there in all his insanity, angry he could not get what he wanted, he was nothing more right now than a 'thoughtless ape.' Maeve began a path to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked as he hooked her arm and twirled her back to where she had been before. "I am going to my OWN cabin."  
  
She was right, partially right at least. Their situation was less than traditional. However, their lives were less than traditional, "Maeve I do not believe anyone would think less of you for being with me." His angry faced turned into something more empathetic. He needed her, but he also loved her, and what she needed came first with him. When he noticed the stubbornness in her eyes he knew he had to tell her the truth, it would infuriate her, but it would also give her less options.  
  
"You no longer have a cabin Maeve, at least not the cabin you think you have." His words confused her. "What are you talking about Sinbad, I put my belongings there when we arrived back on the ship." Sinbad turned around to see his dresser, which had been supporting a large chest. MAEVE'S large chest; when she turned back to him he saw her mouth drop open ready to make his eardrums throb, but he interrupted her before she had the chance. "I told you once I would not sleep without you again, and a sailor's word is bond."  
  
She was utterly speechless, she could not process this...this....blatant over-stepping of boundaries. "What?..How?..Whaaa.." her mumbled attempts at a coherent question was unsuccessful, but he answered already knowing the questions, "When you were on deck with everyone else, I took the liberty of redecorating your quarters some. I brought your things in here, but I left the chest with your potions and spells and such. You can use that cabin now for a potions room. I thought it only necessary now that we have two sorceresses on board and you had already been accustomed to having one..Also...." he did not realize until it was to late the large cup of water in his room being chucked at him.  
  
"MAEVE. That HURT!" He said as he brushed off the water and rubbed his now aching head. She crossed her arms, "GOOD...You deserved it....You are absolutely the most arrogant brute in the universe. I cannot believe you would do this without my permission...I do not believe you..." It was his turn to interrupt. But he decided his revenge would be less painful and more fun; so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pushed at his chest, but as his tongue swirled her thoughts. She panicked and used her left hand to call on her powers and made a small tornado in the room, but one big enough to push him off her.  
  
He landed on his rear, and he glared up to her. She could not hold the laughter for too long. "That is what occurs when you upset a sorceress." She started laughing even louder. However, the laughing distracted her from the look on his face, the look of retribution. With a quick movement his arms hugged her calves and sent her falling on top of him.  
  
"Sinbad what are you......" he decided to finish what he started before so he pulled her head to capture her lips. She was in too good of a mood now to be angry, and with one of his hands in her hair and the other grazing her thigh, she really could not challenge him again.  
  
They were on the ground for a long time, but both knew if they wanted to live to see what other trouble they could get themselves into they would have to come up for air. She let go first and sat up atop of him, straddled on his waist. He in returned put his hands on her waist and pulled her back down to lie on his chest.  
  
Her hair had cascaded his face sending the scents of it through his nose. He could not resist touching it, in wonderment that it was real, that she was real. He pulled it up over her shoulder so he could see her face. "I cannot believe you are here, that you're home. Even if you are insane, I do not think I could have lived without you much longer." She smiled at him, and responded by giving him small butterfly kisses. "I believe even with your levels of infancy there is no where I'd rather be. It's just I do not want the men to think that I'm....well....I am 'impure', though it is the truth so I should not worry of it so much." His heart broke at that. He knew the only way to remedy her feelings was to do what he had planned on doing before.  
  
He pulled up her thighs with both hands and carried her off the floor. He slowly laid her onto his hammock, and released himself from her grip. She was baffled at his actions, but watched as he rummaged through his dresser. He grabbed something from the side and turned to her. "Where is that pendant we gave you for Winter Solstice?" She stood up and opened her chest; searching through it she found her pendant rolled protectively in some of her clothes. She made her way back to the hammock and sat as he joined her. He signaled his hand for the pendant and she hesitantly gave it to him, still confused about his actions.  
  
"Do you know who got this pendant for you initially?" She gave him a sly smile. It was a question she had answered some time ago. "I do believe a once boyish sailor was my benefactor." He smirked back at her; of course SHE would figure it out. "I wanted to give it to you myself, but I was afraid, of what THEY would think." She nodded and let out a knowing sigh. "I do think it is time though sorceress we face them and the rest of the world with the truth Maeve. No more hiding." He pulled out the tattered rope that held the pendant and replaced it with a beautiful, tiny, silver chain. He pulled it open and put it on Maeve.  
  
She moved her hair aside for him to have better access. As he slipped his hands away she slipped her hands around her pendant and its new holder. "Sinbad it's exquisite." She was too entranced by the pendant on her neck to realize how enchanted Sinbad had become of her. "Yes Maeve you are." She shifted her attention to him, "I am what?" He chuckled, the woman may be unbelievable brilliant, but she was still coy in other areas. "You, your also exquisite." Her cheeks began blushing, she did not know why, after everything they had done and seen, she thought she should no be so timid. She decided she could not let him have too much control over their current position and raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, I do believe dear captain that I heard Toris use that exact phrase with Deora. Have your dastardly statements gone to a drought, you have to pilfer other's romantic declarations?" If she kept her tantalizing jesting he won't be able to keep up his resistance, especially when she kept caressing the necklace on her breastbone.  
  
To help him concentrate on the task at hand he grabbed both her hands into his and made her turn fully to his face him. "The reason I am giving this to you is." she quickly interrupted him, "Well you are not exactly giving to me, it was already mine for a few years now." Her corrective tone put a look of frustration on his face. She held back a grin and let her chin fall to her chest as she raised her eyes in guilt.  
  
"Are you finished?" She nodded and pulled her head up. "Good. Now before I was impolitely interrupted, AGAIN. I was about to say WHEN I had gotten this for you I was still denying how I felt about you. And I knew the men would never give me peace if I gave it to you myself. So that is why you were given two gifts from the crew, the real gift, and my gift. I should have just left it, but when I saw it, it reminded me of you. It was beautiful. The exterior made of hard, almost unbendable metal, but that was so it could protect the gem at its center, protect what it held dear. And though it was a hard exterior it still had a grace to it. I just knew it belong on you, so I just told the crew I was not aware of their gift, and just gave it to you from all of us. But now I don't care anymore, I want them to know, I want them to see it on you, and know it was ME who gave it to you. That is why I bought the chain, so they all know it was given to you from me. A symbol.." She smiled again, feeling rather at peace with his statement, but something just kept gnawing at the back of her mind.  
  
"Sinbad, that is all well and good, but you are their captain and their HERO. Of course they will understand it, after their banters they will pat you on the back, but I'm.." he put his finger on her lips, "YOU are still not letting me finish. I WANT them to know about us. Not specifically all of our previous AND FUTURE activities mind you, but I think they should know about us. I cannot exactly invite them to our wedding without them being somewhat informed." Here eyes became two large circles, Sinbad was a little worried they would fall out of their sockets, but decided while she was finally silent he'd keep going, "Of course, you would have to agree to marrying me."  
  
She sat there, too shocked to speak. Was she hearing this correctly? She had many dreams that were similar to her present state, but this was no dream. She knew the answer, but could not formulate a proper answer for him, which was a usual occurrence for them. So she decided to make her answer evident.  
  
She put her hand on the back of his neck, to the smalls of his hairs, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, one that was to make sure he knew her reply. Of course, as he pulled back from her Sinbad had to play with this a little, "So is that a yes, or are you just letting me down easy?" She rolled her irises and smirked, "Sailor, if you can't get an answer from that you are as mad as I've always claimed you to be." He could not fight back his widened smile any longer; his heart wouldn't let him.  
  
"Well fine than, I believe I will take that as a yes, but that is only because I would like my brother to have those nieces and nephews he wanted." Her eyes grew large once more, "YOU WERE LISTENING?!" He chuckled as he pulled her in by her waist. "Of course I was, how else was I able to trap you in the corridor, now about where we left off in the corridor....."  
  
He began kissing her neck again, when she lightly pushed back he looked frustrated by her still uncertain facial expression, "They will not hear us, woman, if you keep your screaming down to a minimum." This time her entire face widened, but she calmed herself and retorted to his scheming glint, "Well sailor, if you do not whine and beg like a puppy, maybe then they will not have to hear me SCREAM at you." She gave him bobbed her head and smirked. He could not think of any better answer to that challenge then to pull her thighs and position himself between them, "I accept that challenge, my love. We shall see who is left begging dear sorceress." Before she could protest any longer he began descended on her mouth and slipped his tongue into her orifice, as his hands worked their way under her skirt.  
  
Sinbad won the challenge that night. Maeve won that morning after. And by their afternoon activities, they called it a draw.  
  
*****  
  
"Thank Allah those two are finally together." Said by the old man looking through his ball of light at the image of Maeve, Sinbad and the rest of the crew gathered around them on the beach as they became joined for life. The old man made the light disappeared and turned to the woman he was speaking to.  
  
"Yes, it is good to see them happy." She responded as she moved toward him.  
  
"Now that is done, I may finally take my rest." She knew what he meant by that statement, and he was speaking of sleep.  
  
She began to shake her head, "No! Master you can't, not yet, we still need you." She was brought to tears at the reality she was facing.  
  
"My dear girl, do not cry. It is time for me; there is nothing for me to do. I have fulfilled my promises. You are all safe now."  
  
"Yes, but what about the future, things may be peaceful now. But Toris and Mailadine are still young, and Sinbad, Maeve, Doubar, and Dermott do not lead secure lives. Who knows what danger they may get themselves into." She was signaled to sit near him at her last statement.  
  
"That is true, but the promise I made to your father, to their grandfather has been satisfied. I have protected and kept safe their children, and their children's children. You knew this. Before Vexicus killed your father I gave my word I would protect you, your sister, and Anketurk's daughter. I also promised I would take care of all your children as Vexicus walked on the soil, but he is no longer here." He still saw the troubling look in her eyes.  
  
"Child please, I am done. I have kept you safe throughout your life. I was not able to do the same for your sister and Anketurk's daughter, but that was not by Vexicus, it was by entirely different tribulations. I have though fulfilled it in ALL of your children.  
  
"Toris has his land back now, an entire army at his finger tips, a land of peace, and he also has the woman he loves. I gave Mailadine those powers, so she can grow to learn to protect herself.  
  
"Sinbad and Doubar, could not have made Anketurk more proud if he were alive to see his grandson's, they are heroes, sailors on the most renowned ship on the seven seas. I even fulfilled my personal promise to by letting you meet your niece and nephew."  
  
She felt the tears start falling at the mention of them. "That you did. They are beautiful. I still cannot believe how much Maeve looks like her." She smiled at the thought of her sister's incarnate image.  
  
"Yes. She is." He replied as he continued, "I know how much you missed her, and I was always sorry I had to take her into hiding. However, I knew her child would be born to be my apprentice; I had to keep her safe from Vexicus. If he had known about Maeve...Well it was good he did not. Both Maeve and Dermott will be safe now though, and they will be happy.  
  
"That was not of my doing as you know, I may have set up the events that have lead to their present lives. But fate brought them with Sinbad, Bryn and the rest of the crew. I was rather astonished by how that happened, I will admit. But they have found their family, their soul mates. They will still get into much trouble, but I have foreseen that they will live long lives, full of love and children. There is nothing more I can do for them or your children. I have fought many lifetimes, and protected many people. It is now my time to rest."  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew that her long time mentor was right, and it was unfair to ask him for more. He HAD fulfilled his duties; she just did not know how to say good-bye to another father.  
  
"Ileana, no matter where I am I am always with you. Always with them, I shall be by your side until you can join me. But my body is weak and my soul is tired of fighting. I would like to rest now."  
  
She nodded. With that he disappeared.  
  
She wished she could have embraced him; let him kiss her forehead like he did so many times when she was a young girl. However, he was not there, not truly. He was a projected image, brought by magic. His body was still on some unknown isle. She knew his decision would be best for all, but it still broke her heart.  
  
"Goodbye Master Dim Dim."  
  
*****  
  
He waited a day after seeing Ileana. He went to Maeve in her dreams, to say goodbye to his apprentice. He knew if he hadn't she would continue searching for him. He was saddened by saying goodbye to the women he thought of as family. But he was wary of this world, and by watching all of the people he considered his children content, he knew it was okay for him to let go.  
  
He entered to small house that he created for himself with some trees and magic. He laid on his cot and thought of each one of his children, the adventures they went through, the children they had or will have. His mind slowly shifted to his own wife, and how elated he was to finally join her.  
  
With sweet memories of his life he drifted off into his final sleep.  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
YAY..I finished my first fanfic, woohoo.  
  
I hope that was a good ending...I'm not sure...if you have kept up with this fic.but have not reviewed, now is definitely the time.  
  
I promise tweaking will occur.but I have to take a break from it for a while...I have been neglecting too many of my other fics for this one.  
  
SEE I told you someone would not make it to the end of the story...did not expect that one huh?  
  
Anyway.I want to say some extra special thanks.  
  
First and foremost to *Raigeki* and *Space-Case7029 (Audra)* you guys have been SOOOO great. I really kept writing as fast as I did because of you two, you guys kept me going. Thanks for all the encouragement, support. And I am really sad its ending.....*sniff* but it had to end sometime. I hope this ending makes you guys happy. I hope you guys make your own Adventures Of Sinbad fics so I can read them and return the love.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU!!!!!! All the review I have gotten have helped me work to be a better writer, and have made my days brighter.  
  
Alright, now hit the go button next to submit review, especially if you like it. And if you don't like it do it anyway, flames are fine now that *I'M DONE*.....I think I am far too happy about that....hehehe... 


End file.
